Rose's Grim tales
by Bob-dude17
Summary: A teenage girl finds out she is less then human, can she cope with her new life as a devil hybrid and granddaughter to evil reincarnated while still trying to keep her humanity intact? Based on Bleeds GTFDB comic. Now finished.
1. Chapter 1: Rose's Grim adventure begins

_An Based on Bleedman's Grim tales comic but this feature mostly on when charters like Jr and Minnie are grown up and focus on their kids as well as other OCs. Now I will try to make this out side the Mary sue cliché but you might have to work with me a bit An_

* * *

"My name is Rose Mary Smith. I have no relation to the moive so PLEASE don't start on that. My interests include shopping, and talking with my friends." "I have a Mom, Dad, and lastly a family friend who is like an Aunt to me and her daughter who is like my own little sister. Our house is just a normal house, nothing special bout it." "Now for some info about my family. My Dad's name is George Miguel Smith ands job is your generic office job. My Mom's job is a fashion designer, last but not least my Aunt Sadako, or Aunt S as I like to call her teaches a Japanese class. My Daddy has brown hair, mostly wears a T shirt and sweatpants to work, and has two color eye's, one light blue, one gray. 

"My Mom's name is Heather Victoria Smith and has deep red eyes, and has really good taste in fashion and make up, and she is a REALLY good cook, has black naturally shiny hair , and does not really have one outfit she likes to wear then other... Last but not least my Aunt S... Not much to describe her really, she has always been supported of me and Sakura. That's really all I can think of for my family...

Now for my friends, I only have two: Dan, and Kat. Dan, I meet in first grade, we hang out a lot, talk about stuff we like, except for shopping I don't bother Dan with stuff like that, that's what Kat's for! Dispite what you might think Kat and I are close as well. As for when I meant them. Kat, I meet in kindergarten and she is mostly into the super natural and really open minded about stuff, like saying maybe Christians have it backward and Satan was just a rebel ecaping some huge conspiracy in heaven, and also thinks Aliens are at Area 51, spaceship, magic, that sort of stuff. Yes she's a weirdo but she's MY weirdo

My parents told me that they meet when they were kids and at first sight of each other they fell in love. After they went to collage together they meet Sadako became best friends and then they had myself and Sakura... That was the story they told me and up till a few days ago I believed them, little did I know that my life was for the most part a lie or how grim it was going to become ...

_A few days ago..._

It was Friday! Thank God it was Friday! I was at the end of the street and had just finished talking with Kat. I was waring a light blue tank top, gray shorts, I had on Sassy cat underwear on, and some sandals for shoes. I bid Kat good by wished her a good weekend and jogged up to my front door. I opened the door to the house and closed it behind me. I went into the living room and noticed my mom, Aunt S, and Sakura were sitting in separate chairs and looked as if someone had died judging by the depressed looks on their faces. "Hey, mom, Aunt S, Sakura." "Is something wrong?" I asked slightly worried by the expressions on their faces. Mom took a deep breath and sighed. "Sweetie, I-we... we have to wait for your father, please sit down..." The way mom said it must have been big. "Um, sure?" Now I was starting to panic a bit, I WAS failing History... but I doubt the others knew that, something told me it was something bigger then a failing grade... I sat down a being thinking what the problem could be.

About 5 to 10 minutes later, Dad walked in. There was something really weird bout him though due to the fact that he had a strange looking scythe in his right hand. The scythe had a grey handle and looked what looked like a screw of some kind to hold the blade in place. The blade itself was interesting manly since it looked more then custom made and a bit of the edge of the blade was on the other side of the scythe...

"D-dad, I asked. Why do you have a scythe in your hands?" "Are you planning to cut the grass with that thing?" I half joked. Dad still keep the... almost sad look on his face, pointed the scythe at me like some sort of staff and began... chanting in some sort of weird language I had NEVER heard before and then blasted me with some sort of green light that came out of the scythe. The light was so bright that I soon had to close my eyes (I can assume that everyone also did the same as me) After a few minutes the light subdued and my sight returned, I looked around everyone still looked the same with the same expressions on there faces.

That's about when I tried to move my finger and I realized something, I had no fingers! I looked down and notice two things one: my skin was orange, two: I had what looked like crab (or lobster) claws for hands. Needless to say I then started to blather like a complete Baka. "Who-what-when- i-is this a dream?" That's about when I felt some sort of lump in my... shorts and a few seconds latter a large Ripping sound was heard.

_"Great, as if this dream couldn't get ANY weirder now I have no pants... And odds are underwear. Please let me at lest have my underwear on._ That was what I was thinking but then I felt something... extra on my body, something that was not there before Dad blasted me with that weird scythe of his.

"_God, please tell me it's not what I think it is."_ I turned around and looked at my now destroyed pants on the ground (my underwear was some how still intact though it had a huge hole in it's back) in pieces beyond repair, and my worst fears were realized, sticking right out of my backside was an long, orange (Looked like a foot long) tail, that's about when I fainted...

* * *

_An: R and R, no flames, yap, yap, yap... An_


	2. Chap 2 Rose's family history uncut

AN: Thanks to those who have reviewed and for those who have just taken the time to read it! Flames will be used to fuel my desire to continue my fanfics!Chapter two more or less tells the story of the other characters of the shows that the comic is based off of, and yes I know it's long that was my idea took me maybe four days or more to finish it! BTW if anyone wants a better idea of what Rose looks like then check out my DA account and you will see a pic of more or less what is looks like in Devil forum(done by moyeongsu who I owe a BIG thank you for taking time and doing art work of Rose)'This' is normal talk, _'This'_ is thought, and not sure what to do with bold yet... mabey just chapter titles? And now chapter two.

**Chapter 2: Rose's family secret is reviled!**

When I first opened my eyes a bit I noticed I was in my room, which was covered in Sassy Cat wallpaper like it always was, which was normal due to my addiction with SC. I looked around and noticed that my lamp was still Sassy Cat themed, along with my bed, book self, dolls, Sassy Cat cartoon DVD seasons, and bed sheets. Everyone was around my bed staring at me the same way as in my dream. "M-mom, Dad, Aunt S..." I said weakly. Mom responded "Yes, Angle?"

"I think I had the strangest dream..." Dad then asked "How so, Rose?" I sat up in my bed and decided to tell them, "Well for starters you had this weird looking scythe and I"- that's when I felt IT again, the strange lump near my butt. I tried to move my fingers but could not. Next I moved my right 'hand' to feel my left 'hand'. It felt hard and thick and was nothing like a normal hand. A million thoughts raced through my mind but dad interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes, Rose you were saying?" I didn't bother to answer him. Instead I threw off the covers on my bed. I stood up and almost cried in frustration, "Mirror, I want a Mirror, I want to see what I REALLY look like, NOW! I yelled. I was near tears at this point. Mom just smiled a little and said "I thought you might want a mirror, I'll get the full size one." Mom left the room and then it was just dad, Aunt S, Sakura and me. You might think that I would have started pelting my family with questions, but I didn't.

The thing was I didn't know which question to ask first. _"Was this all a dream? Why weren't the other as shocked or scared as I was? What did I really look like? When did dad get a scythe in the first place? What will I do for things to wear?"_ Needless to say, with all these questions going through my head I was quite till mom got back with the mirror. How she carried it, made it looked no lighter then a feather. Mom then placed it in front of me and I stood up and begin to examine my self. I spent about 10 to 15 minutes I came up with a conclusion. I looked like a cross between crabs and terribly sun burned elf!

Your probably thinking I am being too hard on my self or that I don't really look like a crab/sun burned elf, well then your dead wrong! Really though that IS what I looked a LOT like of. Some new things I noticed was that my skin as more of a deep orange,my eye were no longer the light violate I knew but were a deep blood red I had pointed elf like ears, and my bust was actually the size I wanted it to be! _"Well_, I thought to my self _at least something good has come out of this crazy nightmare..."_

Next I looked at my feet and legs, they looked pretty normal except that the skin was orange (but you have probably figured that out by now) and my toenails were black. I had horns, black horns, on my head and they were curved and looked something like a goats horns. These horns were on the side of my head with my hair between them.

After I had spent a good 10 to 15 minutes looking at my self, I asked my dad "Is this some sort of dream?" Dad sighed and replied, "No Rose it's not a dream, no matter how much it may seem like one..." Dad paused a bit then said. "The thing is Rose we're not sure were the story begins."_ "Story?"_ I thought, "_We don't have time for story's at this point dad!"_

Mom interrupted dad and said, "Rose you remember learning about the city of Townsville in school right?" "Yes", I answered wonder what that had to do with anything at the moment. "Tell us everything you know about it." "Alright, lets see, Townsville had the worst crime rate in the world, had been attacked by monsters, aliens, and other weirdos, and all hope seemed lost until three super powered little girls named the PowerPuff Girls were created by a chemical lab explosion and have since made it one of the most successful cities in the world."

Mom gave a fake laugh, and asked me if the school taught us anything about the villains that attacked the city and the girls. So I replied, "Well there's that monkey that need speech lessons, that mutant hillbilly with the shotgun, a really spoiled rich brat that needs a good whack on the head, the RowdyRuff boys and that's all I can think of really... But what does ANY of that have to due with that fact that I look like a freak?"

Mom glared at me and said "You do NOT look like a freak, have I made myself clear young lady!" and she quickly added "This has everything to do with you and why you look the way you do. Now shut up, sit down, and don't speak until you're farther and I have finished talking, understand?" I did as I was told and was scared. "Why was mom getting offended? She wasn't the one with a tail!" and she was NEVER this mad before either..."

I figured I would get most of my questions answered so I remained quiet.

Mom smiled again and begins talking. "Well you got some of the facts so I am some what impressed. However, there is one enemy of the PowerPuff Girls many do not know about. A being so evil, so terrifying, so absurdly powerful, so evil, that his very name struck fear in the hearts of men, the only safe thing to call the being was Him. That no one was left that knew his true name..." Mom paused to let it sink in then continued.

"Why did he hate the PowerPuffs so much? Maybe it was what the girls represented, or maybe it was their love for each others as sisters and their willingness to give their lives to protect each other and the city they lived in. Either way despite Him's god like states he never could defeat them..." After some time the PowerPuffs became so powerful that Him knew he would never be able to beat them, so then he came up with two ideas."

"One was to become the new king of the Underworld. If one was to be king in the underworld they would become one with death or as they say the new Grim Reaper. The second was to have a child of his own, by tricking a female enemy of the PowerPuffs. Taking the child and wiping the memory of the woman to prevent the hindrance of his plans." The child he raised was almost the complete opposite from his personality; she was cold, distant, uncaring, and beautiful.

At first the daughter of Townsville's most vile evil of all evil, had not much direction in life, all she wanted was the Underworld under her iron claw like control. She also hated the prince of the Underworld, to her he was nothing more then a pain, a loser, a disrespect and annoyance to all before him, a fun-loving, boneheaded, adventurous, and mamas-boy-type crybaby. At least that's what she thought at first..."

Dad then interrupted mom saying, " I think that's about it on THAT half of the story, right sweetie?" Mom then paused and closed her eyes and looked as if she as thinking really hard then said "Yes I believe so." Dad then turned to me and said "Well, Rose what do you think of our story?

_What did I think!_ I thought to myself. I didn't know what to think! It sounded like some sort of twisted fairy tale, like some sort of plot out of some third rate web comic or two bit fanfic. I decided to play it cool. "It's not bad, I take it there's more? Dad smiled at me and said "Yea, there is a LOT more, I doubt we're even 25 percent of the way through the story at this point..." I added "Well it's not like I can go out in public like this. Please continue I said.

Dad continued and said "Then it's time I told you the princes half of the story, but before I can tell you that story I need to tell you the story of his parents. His farther was the Grim Reaper, death himself, death personified if you will." "When Death first met his wife to be, she was only a child. He had come to take the soul of a sick hamster and she challenged him to a game. If he won he would keep the hamster, but if she won he would become her best friend forever in other words her slave." Long story short, Death lost the bet and became "best friends forever" with the little girl, after some time the girl grew up and Death fell in love. He proposed to the girl, now a full grown, successful, and beautiful woman. She accepted and they returned to Grim's home the underworld, together as King and Queen. Later they had a son, Grim Jr. and then a daughter, Minimandy but called Minnie for short."

"The son for some reason was without any powers of his own. On the other hand his sister however was a very talented dancer, performer, fencer, and actress. The older brother grew up resenting his sister until one night when he was kidnapped and was about to be opened by Oggie Boogie. Oggie wanted to find out how a reaper works, Minnie came to save him and revealed that she also had demon powers, but at seeing her powers Grim Jr. was angry. After Minnie had defeated Oggie and his little toys, Jr went into a great rage! Grim Jr's jealous and sharp words left his sister hurt, heart broken, and vulnerable. Taking his chance Oggie unleashed a surprised attack. Minnie was trapped. She had no way to fight back against the giant and powerful machine. Grim Jr could only regretfully watch as his sister was ripped apart piece by piece."

"Grim Jr. was then in complete panic until his sister gave one her right eye which was a way to transfer her demon powers to him. He accepted the power and destroyed the machine with ease. He would have then repaired Minnie's body but and angel from heaven came to take her away. The brother had tried his best to stop it, but was powerless against his opponent and fell in a deep state of depression. Minnie's powers now free to do as they pleased, would have turned Junior into a killer if his parents had not interfered. After restraining his new powers back under control, his family told him to wait as they tried to work out some sort of deal or plan to get his sister back."

"After a short while, the brother would not wait any longer. Using his new powers he made himself a scythe. He made a portal and headed strait to heaven, despite his parents warnings. He soon found his sister and fought the same angel, but only to fail again. his parents were able to arrive just in time to managed a deal. The deal was this: since Minnie was not happy and the angles could see that the sister was still needed they decided to let her go, but in return the brother lost his demonic powers, but was able to keep his scythe and reaper powers.  
After there adventure was over and the sister's body was restored. Junior became much closer to Minnie than ever before. After a short amount of time passed, the being known as Him and his daughter, Her, began a series of attacks against the underworld."

"At first the young reaper and devil completely hated each other. The Prince and Her fought on several times, with one of them near death each time. The strange thing was that neither of them could ever strike the final blow, but later Her admitted that the only real reason she fought against the prince was because of her father's god like power. One day they finally realized the reason why they couldn't kill each other. It was because they had affection for one and other. What a twist, huh?" Dad glanced back at mom, who was now smiling.

"After much persuading the prince was able to get the young devil to betray her father, and with help from Jr. was able to suppress Him's powers and seal him away. Her was offered a chance to live with the Grim family. After a short period of time they started dating. "

"Over time Jr. and Her's relationship grew stronger then ever before. One day he asked Her for her hand and proposed. She was in tears and accepted. They were to Wed in a month. A year later the Kings and Queen's of the Underworld meet to discuss what to do for there children/grandchildren. Her and Jr. suggested that they would raise their child in mortal realm. They wanted their child to be far away from either of their parents. The reason why the chose to do this was because they did not want their parents to mess with space and time or to give there child the life both of them never had.

Minnie could raise her child in the Underworld similar to how she and Jr. had been raised.  
About one year after there daughter was born; the three of them packed and took all the necessary items they would need for there new 'lives". After searching for a couple of days, they picked a well sized town far away from Endsville or Townsville because they didn't want to expose their child to her any part of her home world at an early age. The town's name was Vickson, Ohio.

"The two of them and a friend were able to raise their children successfully, and after the daughter of Her and Jr. had turned fifteen, they would tell Rose how they truly first met." As soon as dad was finished speaking, Mom asked "So, Rose do you understand why we just went through that whole story?"

I didn't know what to think or say, it couldn't be... I couldn't be the daughter they were talking about. No way...impossible...I- I know what's going on, I've gone crazy haven't I?" Aunt Sadako then spoke up and said, "Rose believe me, you haven't gone crazy. Your parents are telling the truth."

"Prove it." I said. Mom gave one of her (now starting to becoming annoyed) half smiles and said "Well, Bones it seems your going to have to release the seal on Rose completely." Dad sighed and remarked darkly "I was hoping it would not come to this..." Dad then held out a free hand and it gave a small flash of green light.

The scythe was once again in his hand. He then began spoke a weird chant and a green blast of light came from his scythe and blinded me again, before I knew what happened I fainted.

After the light faded, I awoke and felt a creepy, a monstrous voice spoke to me, _"Mistress, it has been too long..."_ Dad then quickly blasted me with his scythe again, and the voice stopped, I turned around a noticed I had green tentacles growing out of my back! "W-what!? W-Who? Then I remembered memories, long lost memories, memories I didn't even know I had. I remembered what Dad had said about gaining demon powers and losing them (I decided I really had no choice but to believe them at this point)

I paused a moment then said softly Wait, dad I thought you said you lost your demon powers... Dad arched an eyebrow and said "Oh, so you believe us now?" "Dad that's not the- all right fine! I believe you! Happy now? Dad merely said "Yes I am! Now to answer your question on how you have Nergal powers, when I clearly lost mine." He waited a bit and then said "Well, when I lost my powers, the Nergal gene was still in my body, so when you were born you received that gene. I had already had Health class, so I understood what dad was talking about.

"I guess that makes sense, is there any way for me to return to normal, And what about those weird memories I just had? Mom answered me by saying "Well Rose, about a year after you were born, just before we went to live in the human world, your farther placed a spell on you that would suppress your powers, forms, and memories until he decided that it was time to tell you about your heritage.

I then said "Well, I guess that answers all my questions. I need to think for a bit, not long, just about 10 to 20 minutes"

I thought silently to myself for what seemed like an eternity. The teenage girl part of me wanted to cry in shame of what I had become, but something else in me, the new part of me, was embracing the new body and my mind raced with ideas of how to use my powers. I could be queen of the whole world if I wanted. Weird how priorities get all mixed up the moment you find out you're not human.

I then begin arguing with myself

_"How could they do this to me?" _

_"They did it for your own good!"_

_"They lied to me after all this time." _

_"You should consider yourself lucky, you heard them, none of them had the life you did when you were their age."_

_"That is true. "_

_"And lets not forget your going to get a scythe, you have cool tentacles thingies that you can turn into any weapon you want on just thought alone, and Sin power, and the power it make people die and rip out there souls! "_

_"What are you saying? I should speed up WW3 and go a killing spree on the world's souls and eat everyone? Also won't I have to reap Dan and Kat one day then?"_

_"Well for the first question no, you might make a good super heroin though, and for the second one look on the bright side, when you do you'll have the rest of forever to spend together with them." _

_"You have aother point there..."_

_"All right, all right, I can see I am out voted. What the heck, it might be fun!"_ Having decided I had nothing to lose. I accepted my destiny, I told everyone my answer. I'll do it, but I have one question. "What's that Rose" Dad asked. "What am I going to tell Dan and Kat? I mean will they even accept me for that matter...?" Mom said "Rose, your friends will accept you, you have know them since you were children, your still the same Rose on the inside, you can tell them tomorrow."

"That works I guess...Although were does Aunt S and Sakura fit in all this and how do I return to normal?" "Simple Rose, Mom responded, just picture your self in human form, and you'll turn back, it'll get easier with practice." "As for your aunt, we would tell you but were running out of time, we'll tell you tomarow." I tried transforming and in literally no time at all I was back it normal (Partly embarrassed for certain personal parts were exposed due to my transformation earlier).

As much as I loved being a cool demon, I just couldn't hold a pencil in school with crab and lobster like claws. Mom told me that everything would be alright and that I shouldn't worry too much about it. Ironically, I wasn't too stressed about it anymore. Most of all I couldn't wait to tell Kat and Dan that I was royalty.

I had a normal evening after being told the truth. I put on some new underwear and pants, had dinner with everyone (we didn't talk much), took a shower, and went to bed.

AN/: This took me so long to write, I am amazed I am still sane after writing so much! R and R, no falmes, I only own Rose! Next Chapter 'A friendship is tested'. see you next time!


	3. Chapter 3: A friendship is tested

AN:Chapter three, I own only Rose and any other OCs that will appear in this fanfic. In other words I own only what I made up, everything else is Bleedman and Maxwell. _This_ is thought, this is normal talk, **this** is... not sure yet I'll save that for latter. That is all and hope you enjoy chapter 3:AN

**Chapter 3:A friendship is tested**

At around 7:15 Rose woke up and made herself breakfast. While eating breakfast she waited for the rest of her family to wake up. Around 8:05 everyone else woke up and ate breakfast. Afterwards, Rose asked, "So...What's the game plan for today?"

Jr. looked at his daughter and said "Well for starters, we need to call your friends over, tell you the rest of the story, and show them the real you." Rose looked somewhat sad but said "Right, I'll call them after I get dressed."

Rose then excused herself from the table and went back to her room to change out of her Sassy Cat PJs. She decided to wear a top that said on the front "I am NOT obsessed!" and on the back it said "I am addicted!" Her shorts had Sassy Cat's head on the side and she put on a normal pair of socks though.

She then turned on her phone hands shaking and dialed Kat's number. "Hello?"

"Kat?"

"Oh, hey Rose!"

"Kat, I need you to call Dan and tell him to come to my house with you in about an hour."

"OK?" "Um, sure, is something wrong?"

"You will find out when you arrive... I'll... I'll tell you that I didn't know ANYTHING of what I need to show you until yesterday."

"Okay- then, see you in an hour."

Rose then hung her phone up and went to where the rest of her family was and said, "I called them, not sure how I should do this..." "We'll tell them what we told you yesterday, then show them one of your other self's as proof, then we'll tell all of you what roll Sadako plays in all this"

Rose just remarked, "... That makes sense dad"

The five of them then spent the hour waiting for there guests to arrive. Rose was more scared, more nervous then she had ever been in her life_ I had no idea what my friends would think of me, and to be honest, I was very scared that this new revelation might make them want to get as far from me as possible._ The one question that went through her mind was this, would her friends accept her?

In what seemed like an eternity the door rang. **Ding Dong** Rose got up and opened the door. Her friends were outside. Dan was wearing his trademark cap, blue jeans, and a somewhat torn shirt. Kat had her hair in a pigtail and was wearing a SC (Sassy Cat) skirt, similar to what Rose was wearing. She also had a pink tank top on.

Rose just look at them at said "H-Hey, G-Guys come on in."

The two friends stepped inside and asked "Are you sure you're alright?" with a worried expression on their faces.

The two sat down on a couch, and Jr. and Her began there story once again, only this time they added some details.

"On one of there dates the prince had introduced Her to a childhood crush of his, which at the time he had gotten over, the young girls name was Sadako."

_"Wait, Sadako as in Rose's aunt Sadako? It couldn't be... could it?"_

"Rose's friends decided it would have been best not to interrupt, so they let Rose's farther continue the story."

"The girl at first was shy and warned the two lovers to stay away from her, for she carried a old and powerful curse with her."

"She also told them that she all she ever wanted was a normal life, both Her and Jr. were sympathetic to Sadako, so after spending many a sleepless nights in the castle's Library, they found a spell that would break Sadako's curse."

"Seven days later they met Sadako by the well were she always was at."

"Combining there powers they were able to break the curse on Sadako and offered her a place to stay at there castle."

"She accepted and they soon became good friends. After some time Minnie, Her, Jr., and Sadako grew up."

"Minnie had found love and was dating a prince from one of the seven rings of Heck."

"Sadako then offered to come with Her and Jr. to the human world. She also said that she wanted to repay both of them for their kindness and friendship over the years."

"About five years later, Sadako confessed that a powerful demon fox had raped and impregnated her."

"However, Her and Jr. Convinced Sadako to raise the child, but she or he would told the truth, on everything."

"And that, Jr finished, is more or less the everything you all need to know at this moment in time. Any questions?"

Kat and Dan just sat there, bugged eyed and mouths open. Kat, being the one open to supernatural stuff and whatnot was first to say, "So... COOL!

So, you're like some kind of Grim Reaper, right? Do you get a cool scythe?" Can you show us your demon form? Please?"

"Um, sure?Just one moment..."

Rose left the room to transform and after a few minutes, returned. She still had not yet perfected the art of getting her pants to survive her transformation so in an other part of the hose lay bits of pants spreed out every wear. Despite seeing her friend orange, crab clawed, tailed, and in her underwear, Kat's shock went to glee.

"This is so cool Rose!This could change everything on life and death as we know it!"

Kat then went over and gave her friend the best, biggest hug she could. "And you look hot too, right Dan?"

Dan however was still in his sate of sock and was having his own little mental chat, similar to what Rose had yesterday.

_"God, she's hot"._

_"She's a princess, how am I going to be able to date her now?"_

_"God, she's hot." _

_"Relax, She is still the same Rose I have know since first grade. She's not the kind to let something like this go to her head." "God, she's hot."_

_"You have a point, all right think about what you will say next. If I screw this up I'll look like a fool"_

_"God, she's hot"_

_... I have GOT to work on my mental conversations." _

To everyone else it just looked as if Dan's brain had broken and was just staring into space. Rose(who some how had gotten out of Kat's hug of doom) had decided too ask Dan again.

"So, Dan what do you think?"

Dan just mumbled "God, your hot..."

Rose then flushed a dark brown color(which Dan and Kat guess was a blush) Dan noticed this, which then brought him out of his 'chat'.

"W-Well, what I mean is... T-That is to say. I think you look beautiful, not that I didn't look beautiful before. It's just that I- N-No, no, I know what you mean.."

After a few moments of silence, Kat spoke up and asked, "So does this mean were NEVER, EVER get to see you again Rose?"

Rose just stared at her,"... I never thought about it..."

"Dad, what is the plan now that I know I'm some sort of demon thingy?"

Jr looked at his daughter and said, "Well on Monday were going to meet the rest of the family, so were going to have to call you and Sakura in sick for school."

Rose looked both relived and scared. "So I'm NOT going to spend the rest of my life in some horrid, scary, evil universe type thing?"

"If you mean the Underworld then the answer is yes and no. No, in that your farther and I thought it would be best if you at least finished up high school. Yes in that you WILL one day have to take over the throne."

Rose was slightly disappointed but quickly got over it. "So when do I get my scythe Dad?"

Jr then told his daughter, "Well, your grandparents WERE going to give me my own scythe from the Underworld Reaper Tech Labs on my 11th birthday, but since the... THING happened before that, the scythe never got used. It's been gathering dust since then."

Rose then asked a question that had been burning in her head, "So dose it have a name?"

"Well Rose it's official name is scythe 3.0 but- Wait, what happened to scythe 2.0?- You really don't want to know sweetie, anyways like I was saying before, you can name it ANYTHING you want Rose. Within reason of course."

Rose then turned to her friends.

"Look in light of everything I totally understand if you guys wanted to move away from me and stuff."

Kat simply shook her head a Rose,"Come on Rose, I thought you knew us better then that! We won't leave you, we are friends aren't we?" "All for one and one for all and other such things, the point is friends don't abandoned each other, they stick together and help one another no matter how down on there luck they may be, or no matter what there story of origin is."

Rose then looked at her friend and considered her self one of the most luckiest people in the world to have the two people as her friends right in front her. A few tear drops begin to form from her eyes, but no one seemed to notice.

Kat then sat up from her seat and announced, "Well everyone, as fun as it has been I do believe Dan and I have overstayed our welcome. We'll see you on Tuesday Rose, be sure to tell us all about you family! I also assure you that you secret is safe with us, who would believe us after all? Come on Dan."

Dan, who then blinked for a moment relising that he was the one being talked too, stood up and just mumbled "See you latter."

The two of them then excused themselves and waved goodbye to there friend before they closed the door behind them.

Her then looked too Rose and remarked "See, I TOLD you your friends would understand! You were all worried for nothing!"

Rose then looked at her mom, it was different this time though. She no longer look like just her mom anymore, she looked like someone who had a very had and difficult life but despite the odds was able to fine happiness! Rose had gained a new respect for her family.

She then asked, "So now what should I do Mom?"

Her then smiled at her daughter and replied, "Well, I was thinking the two of us could go shopping together, what do you say?"

Rose then stared at her mother, "Shopping? Why? Nothing a get will fit me anymore..."

"Well we don't have to buy anything, we can just do it for fun. Just like we used to when you were little!"

Rose was beaming, Got it!

"I thought you might, now go wait in the car, I'll meet you there as soon as I get the keys..."

Kat did what her mom told her and as soon as she left the house, Her turned to her Housman and said, "Now that she knows we can't hold it off much longer."

"Hold what off?"

"You know what! Her snapped, Rose's training, we can't hold it off now that she knows what she is now."

"... I just pray she can survive some of it..."

"Funny, I was hoping she'd survive making company with the rest of the others." That reminds me, what's the name of Minnie's son again?"?

"William."

"Right, I hope your sister was able to get that poor kid some help, last time we were with him was... less then enjoyable."

"Right well, all that aside, you a better get going. You don''t want to keep your daughter waiting, now do you?"

Jr then handed his wife the keys to her car and told her "Have fun!"

Needless to say, Rose and her mother enjoyed they day at the mall, tyring on many a clothes and make up. Jr, Sadako, and Sakura had a normal Saturday with nothing out of the ordinary at all. When the mother and daughter had returned home, the whole family had a normal evening and soon it was time to go to bed.

Rose, most of all was as excited as she could be, wondering what morning would bring for her. Unaware of the things she would go through. The things that would make her life TRULY grim.

AN: This is my FIRST time creating an original character, give me a bit of a brake. Some parts might not make sense unless you read chapter 2 enough then it should make sense. I know what a Mary Sue is, I knew about them long before I began writing, so if Rose seems like one now then at least give my fanfic a try, before you start making complaints.

It will also take a good amount of time for Rose to gain control over her powers... I will also say is just wait until Rose's loses control of her powers, that's when your going to see WHY I put the rating as T(going to be a good few chapters though) The next chapter was at first a one shot, with a new OC, William Poe. MiniMandy's son. So I apologize for any grammar mistakes in any of the chapters head as well.AN


	4. Chapter 4: The night before

AN: This one as I said before was at first a one shot, but I decided to make it an chapter. :AN

A young boy sat in a room. The room looked like some sort of stone room, the kind one might see in a castle. He looked some were around 11 or 12 years of age and had on what one might think of as 'Gothic' clothing.

The boy also has on a black headband over his head and his hair(which was light blond) is in a devil like horns style. The boy then thinks to him self.

_"I laugh, I laugh at my family's ignorance! I have never cared for my uncle, Aunt, or so my called 'cousin'. People change not who they are, as much as he may try to hide it, My Uncle is STILL the cowered and fool he was as a child. It is HIS fault my mother looks the way she does, HIS fault I have not any powers of my own."_

_"And for my Aunt... She fools me not. I doubt she REALLY betrayed her farther, She has been planing all this time..., to take over the Underworld completely and unchallenged! I have told my Mother and Grandmother many a time, all of them in vain. They say she is not like that any more, that she has changed for the better, bah I know the truth._

_She has been lying to us all for over 20 years, I know not if my Uncle is a part of her plan, perhaps she merely keeps him around simple as a back up plan, that or my uncle has betrayed us all..." My mother I could understand for failing to see the truth, she has always been more... trusting then I have liked... but MY GRANDMOTHER?"_

_"She is a being to be as feared as well as respected, an being of evil its self, one would think that SHE could see past such an idiocy ruse but lo she does not."_

_"Then there is that Japaneses Women and her daughter, I have not any theories on why my Aunt has them with her, perhaps she and then her daughter was promised to become 'Death gods' if they joined them, or maybe they are no more puppets under... Her's control."_

_"I pray to whatever higher power that my other family members and the rest of the beings of All Hollows Eve Town are spared from... Her's dictator like control if she succeed in her plan."_

_"I know that My- at this Will shutters- 'cousin' is the key to Her's plan for she hold the blood of some of the most powers beings in the Underworld through her veins. I have thought of two things for this 'Rose', she will-what is the mortal term, "play dumb"?, or will TRULY be unaware of her mothers plan"_

_"If, by some fluke that it is the latter it will matter not, Rose's devil nature will take over and it will have worked either way for her mother"_

_"I have seen pictures of my mother before her first All Hollows Eve, she was very beautiful, but now she is but a fading shadow of her former glory. I know not if my farther truly loves her or just pity's her at times, it matters not I love them all the same. And my mother's former Nergal powers, powers that by my birth right SHOULD belong to me!"_

_"But NO SHE gets them instead. She sickness me! I have yet to meet her and already my stomach turns at her mere name. She is no Grim Reaper, if she is the fool part of me thinks she is then she will have not the heart of ice required of a Reaper."_

_"But it is late and I must go to bed now, I want to look my best after all My cousin IS the heir to the Underworld throne!"_

AN: As I said before I have yet to check for grammar mistakes, This is all in Will's Prov, a bit to describe what's around him but that's it. His mom is Minnie, Uncle's are Jack Skellington, Hyde Skellington(another OC of mine), and Jr, Anut's are Her and Sally, and is cousin to Rose, Grandson to Mandy and Grim, and this is the night before he meets them all(Rose, Jr and Her I mean).

A small FYI when Will talks about "that Japaneses Women and her daughter" he is refreing to Sadako and her daughter, just if that point was not clear.

Also Will does Love his Mom and Dad, and just about everyone else he knows (family wise) but ... greatly dislikes Rose, Her, and Jr for the reasons just given. Tell me if there were any parts you did not understand. And yes NBC characters are going to appear in this fanfic, odds are the next chapter or so. :AN


	5. Chapter 5: Family intros

An:I didn't like the way this chapter turned out so, whatever. I own only what I made up, everything else belongs with who made it up in the first place:An

**Chapter 5: Family intorductions: part one**

On Sunday Rose spent most of the day trying out her new powers, She found however that making weapons an thought alone was not as easy as it sounded!

For starters to make weapon you had to know a lot about what you were making if it was a gun you would need to know how one worked, all the little bits in it and such, the same would be true for a blade, how sharp is would be, the type of blade, and other such things.

Armour was also just as difficult, and needless to say it would become even harder under presser. In fact all the swords she made were brittle, dull, and easily broken, in short pieces of crap.

Jr and Her told there daughter not too worry to much and that she would have more time to practice latter on. Her disappeared for a few hours and returned with a rectangle box, like one you might fine at a cloth store, Saying that Rose would need it latter on.

The rest of the day went by normal as the first two, and it what appeared in no time at all(at least to Rose) it was Monday.

By about lunch time everyone was ready to go except Rose. Jr and Her were in there real forms and had showed Rose yesterday as not to shock her out in the future.

"I wonder where Rose-Chan is?" Sakura asked.

Her then said, "I'll go get her" and went back to her daughters room.

Her knocked on Rose's door. A few moments pasted, she knocked again. Still nothing. She then opened the door and saw only somewhat surprised by what she saw. Almost everything Rose owned was on either the floor or her bed, trying to fine something nice to ware.

"Nervous I take it Rose?", she asked.

Rose then jumped almost out of her skin and turned to face her mother.

"Not that much, I'm just meeting the Grim Reaper, someone smart enough to out smart him, the daughter and grandson of that person, and one of the guys in charge of Hell is all! Not like I'm meeting the queen of England or anything.", Rose said with sarcasm.

"I thought as much, here take it", Her then tossed her daughter the box she bought yesterday as Rose barley caught it, Rose then opened it up as was amazed at what she saw.

It was a long, red, dress. It was too soft and to well made to well have been done by hand so Rose asked, "Where did you get this dress?"

Her's response was, "The Underworld, where else? Now put it on, you want to make a good first impression right"

Rose nodded and quick changed her clothes and was soon out with the rest of her family.

When everyone was in the living room, Jr raised his scythe and opened a gray portal big enough for everyone to walk though and said, "Next stop the Underworld"

When the travel through time a space was done they appeared in front of a huge castle, when both Rose and Sakura looked to the side, they saw what appeared to be two horns but decided not to question it. Jr then went up to the main door and knocked a few times. A few moments latter a skeleton is dark looking armor came out and face was in complete shock.

"Lord Jr, Lady Her, Lady Sadako you have returned?", the skeleton knight gasped.

"Yep, could you tell dad and the others were here?", Jr asked.

"Of course, come in, please." The group then followed the knight inside.

Both Rose and Sakura were completely in awe of the room they were in. The style of of build was some of an combination of something from the late 14th to 18th centuries with an Gothic air around it all.

"Please, sit down while I get Lord Grim and the others", the skeleton offered some of the chairs in the lobby of room they where in.

Everyone sat down and the knight left. A few minutes pasted and then, suddenly and with warning the door the knight left swung open with a loud BANG, and out walked a skeleton in a dark black robe.

Jr and the skeleton looked at each other, then they both smiled and and walked over to each other and... hugged. After a few moments they stopped and the older reaper looked his son eye to eye.

"Jr, its been so long Mon!, the Grim reaper exclaimed in a thick Jamaican accent. Of which caught both Rose and Sakura off guard. The Grim Reaper had an accent? And a cheesy Jamaican one at that! The two of them decide that they would ask about it when the time came. "And your back, just like ya said too!"

Jr just looked his farther eye-to-eye and mumbled, "Of course, you act liked we up and left for the rest of entirety..." While Rose and the others heard this, Grim Sr. apparently did not. Jr then said loud enough for his dad to hear, "So wheres Minnie, or Mom or any of the others, Dad?"

"They should be hear any momen- but before he got the last of his sentence out the door he had came though opened again and out stepped four individuals. Three of them had the same kind of blond hair and had black headbands of some kind on them. The fourth one had quite a big build on him and had on cloths similar to what the others were waring.

Rose was unable to tell which of the two women in the group was oldest, one had blood red eyes that made her shiver and almost looked as if they demanded the up most respect for her and had on what looked like(at least to Rose) an bathing suit of some kind, her outfit also had on selves which what looked like feathers of some kind on them. The other women was different, even by there standards, from everyone else in the room.

She had on a black dress, much like the one the women next to her had but, she only had one eye, that was in her left socket, the other was empty. Her skin was also gray was well and had scares as if she had had her legs sewn at some point in her life. The other few things that separated her was that she had a pink bow on her head, and that her arms and body where purple and upper body and (Rose guessed) breasts had a somewhat worn look to them . Unlike the women next to her, Rose felt a more caring, loving, open personally in her.

Then there was the final one, a boy. This boy had on a suit and tie, and had his hair in the same horned style as the rag doll women. His eyes had the same red hint as the other women had had as well.

The rag doll women then looked at Jr and said " Does thy eyes does deceive me? Brother is that truly thou?"

Jr just nodded and said "Its me Minnie, its me."

Minnie then ran over as fast as she could and gave her brother the biggest hug she could! Rose also noticed that she had a few tears in her eye as she was hugging Jr. After a few moments she stopped, and her one eye landed on Rose.

"And how could thy forget thy owns niece?" She then went over and gave Rose an slightly less bone crushing hug and then said, " My name is Mini Mandy but thou me call me Minnie or Aunt Minnie or anything that would make thou feels more use to using." "This- Minnie pointed to the women that had came next to her- is thy mother, thous Grandmother Mandy Sr. This is thy son William, she pointed to the blond boy, and this is thy husband Edgar, she finished pointing to the large man that had came in with them.

She then walked over to Jr and looked at him strait in the eye and gave an much more deadly glare to him and then said,"So tell me O king of the Underworld, what has brought thou and thy family to our castle?"

Jr was unfazed and answered with out any problem at all, "Well we aren't coming to stay right away. Myself, Her, and Sadako can't just leave our jobs out of the blue. And we want Rose to finish up high school and Sakura to finish jr high. We will keep in contact and visit it much more frequently however."

Minnie looked slightly disappointed but quickly smiled and said " I am pleased to see thee none the less brother." Everyone else then went around and said hello to each other.

The rest of the day went with nothing THAT out of the ordinary, although Will repeatedly pelted Rose and Sakura with questions, and both of them almost died of heart attacks when they saw the three headed dog pet/guard of the Underworld, and when it was time to leave they were both were a bit happy to go home.

* * *

AN: Went back and made it into one chapter, makes things less confusing for me:AN 


	6. Chapter6:This is Halloween, Hyde appears

An:This chapter FINALY introduces the NBC arch, this is when things will get preaty bloody! I own only Rose, Will, Hyde and others.AN

* * *

**Chapter 6: This is Halloween, Hyde appears!**

After about a month, Rose had grown somewhat use to the Underworld. but between swapping high school and life in the Underworld she hadn't had much time to get use to her powers.

She mostly wondered if shed ever get that Scythe her parents had talked about, sure she could make one with her Nergal powers, but it wasn't as powerful as that scythe could have been. That and most of what she made was still crap anyways, easily broken, ect. Every now and then an OK sword or other blade(because blades were the easiest to make) like weapon was made but Rose still knew she had a long way to go.

As for the rest of her family, She mostly tried to avoid Will, as he did like wise, her Aunt Minnie and Uncle proved interesting to talk too(It had taken Rose a bit to get use to talking to her aunt but got use to it over time). Her grandmother she had also tried to avoid most of the time, mostly because she was too afraid of her to sit in the same room with her. As for Grim Sr, he was busy so much of the time she barley saw him any more. This made like difficult an bit but Rose was able to adapt(sort of) and quickly got use to her new life

One night however, Rose, Will, and Sakura were told with out warning that they were all going to an party. Rose had decided to go as her skeleton self(she still had trouble from time to time with getting her transformations right, wishing some times she just had one or two of her transformations as they got hard to get into) They were told they could come as they liked and when everyone was ready they left the castle. They appeared from the portal(made by Jr) in an woods of some kind. Rose then asked while they were walking, "So what kind of party are we going to anyhow?" Jr looked back at his daughter and said, "Tell me Rose have you ever wondered were holidays come from?" Rose just started at her farther. 

"Holidays COME from some where?" Jr smiled, "I'll take that as a no, then I might suggest its time you three began." Rose looked at Sakura who just gave an "I'm as clueless as you are" look. Will didn't seemed surprised at all but didn't say anything. After walking a for a few more moments they stopped in an clearing in front of an door with an pumpkin on it.

"Open the door", Jr said. Rose did what her farther said stepped inside, Will and Sakura followed soon after and the door closed.

"Do you think its fair, what you just did sweetie?", Her asked.

"Pretty fair, my mom did the same to Me and Minnie and I was five years younger then Rose. She'll be fine."

The three kids had just stepped though into what appeared to be an town of some kind then out of no were music began to play and an song started up.

Shadow:  
Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?

Siamese Shadow:  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

Pumpkin Patch Chorus:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

Ghosts:  
This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick of treat till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

Creature Under Bed:  
I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Man Under the Stairs:  
I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

Corpse Chorus:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween

Vampires:  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Everybody waiting for the next surprise

Mayor:  
In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

Corpse Chorus:  
Round that corner, man hiding in the trash can  
Something's waiting now to pounce, and how you'll

Harlequin Demon, Werewolf, and Melting Man:  
Scream! This is Halloween  
Red 'n' black, slimy green

Werewolf:  
Aren't you scared?

Sakura who was completely terrified, Rose who wasn't so much scared but that fact that freaks of nature keept popping up out of the blue wasn't helping. Will however looked all but bored, as if he was expecting it all.

Witches:  
Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take the chance and roll the dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Hanging Tree:  
Everybody scream, everybody scream

Hanged Men:  
In our town of Halloween

Clown:  
I am the clown with the tear-away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Second Ghoul:  
I am the "who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

Lock, Shock, Key, and Box:  
We are the shadows on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

Corpse Chorus:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!  
Halloween! Halloween!

Child Corpse Trio:  
Tender lumpings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare

Parent Corpses:  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

Corpse Chorus:  
In this town

Mayor:  
Don't we love it now?

Mayor with Corpse Chorus:  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

At this point an scarecrow appeared and just stood there, nether girls knew what has going to happen next!

Corpse Chorus:  
Skeleton Jack and Hyde might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everyone scream  
Won't ya please make way for two very special guys?  
Our men Jack and Hyde are King and Prince of the Pumpkin Patch

At this the scarecrow suddenly came to life and suddenly burst into black flames! It then began swinging its arms around halve hazard and began walking toward the three of them! Despite this the town was still singing.

Everyone:  
This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!

Child Corpse Trio:  
In this town we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

Everyone:  
La la la la, Halloween! Halloween!(etc.)

At this an unknown person sprang out of the ground and warped his bony hands round Will and Rose, leaving a VEARY scared Sakura in the middle and the being then began laughing. The laughing soon stopped, if fact the whole town stopped moving, even the flaming scarecrow had stopped.

It took Jack(or Hyde) and Rose a few moments to realized why everyone had stopped. Jack(or Hyde) was the first of the two too realize what it was but Rose figured it out JUST after he did.

He had place one of his hands on one of Rose's Breasts! Just as he was about to apologize however Rose made her OWM assumption about him, and it WASN"T preaty.

"You... PERVIRT!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Rose yelled.

"N-No, this is all an misunder", but Rose wasn't listening to anything the man was saying. She then took the mans arms and flung him right over her shoulder as he landed right on his back. WATCK!

"Rose, please listen to me"- BAM!- Rose had gotten out her Nergal powers and had made an three wood golf club and had just began bashing him with it.

"It wasn't on purpose"-BAM!

"It was an mistake I swear!"-BAM!

An voice however called out and stopped her(other wise Rose might have continued until she had tired out) "Rose stop it, this man is not an pervert he's your great Uncle Jack Skellington." The owner of the voice stepped out and was reviled to be... Her.

Rose absorbed the club back into her body and looked quite confused. Jack then got up and walked over an bit to the mayor.

"Jr, Her, Minnie, Edgar! I'm so glad you could make it!" The scarecrow(who was now no longer on fire or looked like an scarecrow, but an almost rotten way zombie)

"We're just happy to be here Hyde.", Jr replied.

"And I must say your wife and family look as beautiful as ever!"

"You flatter us Hyde"

Rose then got an good look at Jack and Hyde, they both had on the same suite but Hyde had hair(red) and he also had flesh and an belt with an belt buckle that had an H on it.

The Mayor then announced the Grimm family's arrival. " It is my honor as Mayor of Halloween town to say that the Grimm family and friends will be participating in tonight's Halloween feistiest!"

Rose then walked over too her great uncle, having an greatly guitly face and said "Um... Sorry about the"- But Jack cut her off, "Quite all right my girl! An complete mistakes on both our parts! Now relaxe, your family's guesses here!" And with that Rose and her great Uncle went to join in the party.

* * *

An: I wasn't sure about some of the spelling for this chapter but I'm preaty sure you can still read it! 


	7. Chapter 7: because he is the boggie man

AN: Same as normal, R and R if you like it and I only own my OCs:AN

* * *

**Chapter 7: Cause he's the boggie man**

"Hey." Rose looked up to see a kid about her age in a devil suite.

"Um, hey?"

"So how do you like the party?" the boy asked.

"Well I've never been to anything like it before." Rose said not knowing what else to say.

"Cool, by the way my names Box." the boy then took out his hand

"Box?" Rose said not taking him completely seriously at first but shook his hand anyhow.

"Stupid name, stupid parents though. As soon as I turn 18 I'm changing it to something normal."

"So who are your parents anyhow?" Rose asked hoping to keep the conversation going to past the time.

"My Dads name is Lock, my moms Shock and my younger sister is Key, there two of the people responsible for why your aunt looks the way she does."

Rose surprised that Box had said that so openly and was speechless for a few moments.

Box continued talking however, "So enough about me, what's your life been like?"

Rose was hesitate for a moment but decided she could trust Box and said, "Well about a month ago I didn't have any idea ANY of this existed."

Box looked surprised by this. "Oh, what do you mean by that?"

Rose said however. "Is there some place else where we can continue this?"

"Sure follow me", and with that Box and Rose left the party and went out side to the green fountain and continued from there.

Rose then told Box almost everything. How she learned what her family was, how she was doing in school, and most things even her friends didn't know, all to someone she barely knew. Box reviled that his parents and a friend had kidnapped her dad on his first Halloween and had been ticked and held hostage by the evil Oogie Boogie, that he had longed for an normal life much liked his sister and Rose's Uncle Hyde did and that her farther had been the one that had killed of off the trio but told her not to blame Jr. because he was not in controlled at the time.

After a while Box decided to go back to the party but Rose decided to stay out side a little longer.

Now Will had had a good time at the party so far but had taken a step out side and Hyde had decided to join him.

"Hey little man"

"Hello Uncle, I was quite impressed by thou performance in this years All Hallows Eve."

"Thanks, so anything interesting happen in your life?"

"No I"- but Will was cut off as a brown sack went over them and grabbed them both! "Master Boogie will be quite pleased", Hyde recognized that voice. It was Locks! But that made no sense, Oogie Boogie, was dead wasn't he?

From a distance however was a witness, a small glowing ghost dog who quickly went off to the nearest person for help.

After about 30 minutes the sack was taken off them but before they had time to react they were placed on two steel tables and stepped down tight by... Lock and Shock?

Hyde was all but shocked, "Where have you taken us you two, answer me NOW!"

Lock and Shock mealy had on crazed expressions on there faces.

"I believe I can do that Skelleington!" said a third new voice. Fingers snapped and normal (but bright) lights turned on. Both Hyde and William were able to crane there necks to see... Oogie Boogie! Repaired and better then ever!

"Well, well, well, what have we here? A brat and a hack? Oh, I'm really scared", OB said mockingly.

Will then spoke up, "YOU'RE Oogie Boogie."

OB walked right over and said," The one and ONLY dear boy!"

"The same Oogie Boogie that kidnapped my uncle?"

"Yep."

"The same Oogie Boogie that was held responsible for what happened to my mother?" Will spat/yelled.

"The very same", was all OB said. Will however began laughing up a storm. THIS was the big, bad, Oogie Boogie? He looked more like a fat talking potato sack if anything less. Will just COULN"T take this being seriously, he looked so STUPID! OB however was NOT pleased that some punk kid was laughing at him.

"Shut UP!", and gave Will a powerful uppercut to his chin. This was able to quite Will down some and then OB began to explain everything.

"You see dear guests, when that brat of a boy destroyed my body he DIDN"T destroy the main bug that makes me up! I was also able to get those two fools back under my control and they soon were able to make me a new body and even gathered more bugs as well!"

"And that's not all! You see I also want to continue what I started and FIND out just WHAT makes a living dead person tick!"

Hyde then saw a chance and decided to go for it "Fine do what you want with me! But release Will fast or you will have to  
answer for this heinous act!

OB just smiled and said "You're joking', you're joking' I can't believe my ears!" I need that boy has a hostage dear son of Jack, for the boy coming out in one piece I get the Grim reapers scythe and ALL his powers! Besides I need a punching bag to release my stress on and there won't be much left of YOU once I'm done with my little theory!"

He then walked over to Will and said, "This is for your mother destroying all my traps"-BAM!

"This is for your Great Uncle destroying me the first... three to four times!" BAM-BAM-BAM!!!

Will's face was now starting to become slightly black and blue.

"And this-OB said as he put ALL his might into his last punch- is just because I don't like you!"

But just as he was about to punch Will a small throwing star whizzed right past him and a voice called out "CRAP!" How did I miss, I was aiming for his fat body!"

All eye's in the room turned too the source of the new voice, it was Rose! She was in devil form and had her Nergal tentacles out of her back. She was also panting and then said "Can... I... have a few moments... to catch my breath?"

Hyde then called out to her" Rose you shouldn't be that tired from flying here!"

Rose just stared at her uncle" I CAN FLY?"

_"Its true milady, _the Nergal things confirmed.

Rose looked quite angry," WHY IS IT NO ONE EVER TELLS ME THESE SORT OF THINGS UNTIL THE LAST MINUTIE!?"

OB thought that there talking had gone on long enough," Yap, yap, yap less talking and more killing!", and with pulled the lever that activated two cards with swords that charged at Rose and began there attack, Rose however became scared and closed her eyes and just as the blades were about to hit an loud CLANG sound echoed throughout the room.


	8. Chapter 8: Flashbacks and secrets

An:I own nothing except my OCs, forgot to put that for the last chapter I think:An

* * *

**Chapter 8: Flashbacks and secrets.** The Present:  
Rose had shut her eyes and waited for the pain of the swords to come. A few moments pasted, and then she opened her eyes and was all but shocked at what she saw. Her Nergal powers had turned into hands and were holding back the blades (with some trouble)!

Rose then thought how she got herself into this mess.

Flashback:

Right after the Will and Hyde had been kidnapped the small ghost dog went to one person that could help. Rose had decided she had spent enough time outside and was about to head back in when she heard a barking sound. She turned around and saw what looked like a small glowing dog with a pumpkin nose barking as much as it could. She was at first shocked to see a ghost dog but then quickly realized how cute he was and began to coo over him.

"Aww, you're so cute! Who's the cutest little... ghost... dog thing? You are!" But despite Rose's attention, Zero placed a black headband in front of her.

"Weird, that looks like it belongs to Will. You must have picked it up for him when he dropped it! Good dog! If I see him again I'll be sure to give it to him, even if he is a little punk..." Rose mumbled the last part with no shame. Zero however just shook his head no and began barking again.

After a few moments Rose started to get annoyed and said, "Look little guy, this ain't lassie and little what's-his-face isn't trapped in a well so if that's all I'm going back to the party." Just as she turned around and started to walk back a voice yelled to her, "No you stupid twit of a girl, your Uncle and cousin have been kidnapped!"

Rose then turned around but just saw the dog and then said, "Right the dog talks, what next? A talking pet squirrel with his own TV show?"

Zero then spoke up and said, "That was me you fool! Now lets hurry, we don't have much time!"

Rose however just fell back on her butt and screamed out, "YOU CAN TALK?"

Zero stared at her for a moment and said, "I'm pretty sure we established that point, now we MUST hurry, there is no telling what that no good freak Oogie Boogie will do to your family!"

"Well how the heck did you learn to talk? That sort of stuff is only supposed to happen in lame TV shows from the 60s and 80s."

Zero sighed; he knew his secret would be found out one day. He also knew Rose would not go anywhere until he told her everything. He then thought to himself 'How could this girl be like her aunt? At least SHE was smart enough to tell that her bony brother had been kidnapped but no, I get stuck with THIS sad excuse for a demon and reaper. Even her cowardly father wasn't this bad...'

"I'll put this as simply and quickly as I can, I have been able to talk since before I died, no one in your family knows that I can talk and I hope to keep it that way. Now, I need your help to rescue your cousins and Hyde!"

Rose then asked, "Wait, why me? I'm still a beginner! Can't I get my mom or dad to do it in place of me?"

Zero responded, "We don't have time to get more help! Every second is vital! Besides, YOU have the talent to become more powerful then both of your parents! True your not as skilled as your aunt was but I doubt Oogie Boogie has changed much in anything anyhow." Zero then went off with Rose barely keeping up with him to come the rescue: End Flashback

"Mistress!" the Nergal powers groaned. "As much as we would HATE to interrupt your trip down memory lane, you MUST act! We alone will not be able to do much without YOUR command!"

"Well tell me what to do!"

"YOU need to think of a scythe, we'll do the rest"

One of the spare tentacles then reached out and as Rose pictured a scythe, it appeared. It was a plain looking scythe and looked like it was used more for farming then actual reaping. Rose then took it in her hands and thought to her servants.

"Now what!?" Rose said.

"Try spinning it!"

Rose picked up her scythe and despite her shaky, sweaty hands, started to spin it around. The scythe began slowly but quickly gained speed and in a few moments it was just a blur. She then got close to one of the cards and attacked. In one invisible cut the card fell. She then turned around and did the same to the other, it fell as well. Rose then stopped spinning the scythe, placed the bottom handle on the ground, and turned to Oogie Boogie.

"Give up?" she said with far more confidence then she really felt.

Oogie's answer was not what Rose hoped it to be however, "You CAN"T be serous little girl? Me, give up? As if! Have you forgotten that I'm the Boogie Man? I have a lot more tricks up my sleeves then just those dear lass!"

As OB was talking, Rose tried to contact Zero using her mind.

"Hey glowing dog thing."

"MY NAME IS ZERO!"

"Right, Zero, sorry about that. So why don't YOU go over and free the boys like a good little dog and I fight the fat guy?"

"Sorry Rose, I'm a ghost and I can't touch stuff. I'd just go right though it."

"Well then what good ARE you?"

"Me? I am mostly here as an extra to be used as comic relief."

"Comic relief? I'm risking life and limb and you talk about 'comic relief'? What do you think this is? A cheap TV show spin-off? And how am I talking to you with my mind? I'm not a psychic last time I checked."

"Well if YOU were a ghost dog with a glowing nose, what other role would YOU have in life? That and as for the whole 'speaking with our minds' thing, your a reaper and I'm a ghost. Do the math little girl."

Rose then decided to cut the conversation there and mumbled "How I'm I a little girl? I'm in high school for crying out loud!"

OB saw that this would-be-heroine was ignoring him (as it looked to him) and then yelled out, "No one ignores me! NO ONE!" And pulled out what appeared to be slot machines with skulls wearing cowboy hats and wielding guns! He then gave the order to fire and they did.

After a few moments when they were done Rose opened her eyes and instantly winced in pain. Most of the bullets had managed to nick her and some had actually hit her body. The bullets, luckily, weren't in too deep and Rose was able to use her hands to pry them out.

The Nergal powers then decided to give there "Mistress" some advice.

"Malady?"

"Yea, what is it?"

"If you want we know of two spell at your level you could use."

"Spells huh? Cool, so what do I need to do?"

"You merely need to point your scythe at the weapons before you and say the name of the spell; your scythe will do the rest. The two spells are Doom Raid and Death Flare. Doom Raid is when you call out the name and throw your scythe. It will then act like a giant energy boomerang and will cut though all of your enemies and return back to your hand. Death Flare is just a rain of small fire balls. Since you have NO training in magic they will not be as powerful as they should be but they SHOULD be powerful enough to get the job done..."

"Right, I'll be sure to keep that in mind. Thanks!"

Rose then pointed her scythe (just as Oogie Boogie about to attack) and yelled out "Death Flare!" Her scythe then began to glow green and many small red and black fire balls shot out of her scythe!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile, back at the party Jr had been drinking punch when he dropped his cup causing it to smash into pieces. He then felt the power of the grim reaper being used. He then turned to Her (who had been enjoying the party from afar) and said, "Her! We need to get moving! NOW!"

The two the bolted from the party and were soon outside. Her then asked, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure but Rose is fighting someone and if I'm right it's Oogie Boogie."

"Oogie Boogie... Oogie Boogie.", Her closed her eyes trying to remember were she had heard that name from before.

Suddenly she opened her eyes, "THAT Oogie Boogie? I thought you SAID you killed him!" She had almost yelled the last part out.

"Well we never exactly checked to see if I had actually killed him, I destroyed his body and I thought that was it. Wham! Jr now had a comical looking bump on his head.

"YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU CAN SUCH AN STUPID ASSUMPTION?"

Jr just glared at Her and said, "Well we kind of had bigger things to worry about at the time then whether or not some third rate B movie villain was alive or not!"

He then summoned his scythe and ripped open a portal. Her then asked "What are we going to do?"

Jr then mumbled "What MY parents should have done, they have a scythe that can more or less teleport them any place they want and they use horses." Nothing more being needed to be said they both were about to stepped trough when a voice called out: "Brother!"

Both Jr. and Her turned around (Jr.'s bump was now gone) and saw Minnie and Edgar running towards them. When they caught up to them Minnie then said, "Bother, dose thou not want help in your quest to find thou daughter and mine son?"

Jr. winced and then looked too his sister and said, "That is the most likely case, it's the only one I could think of Rose needing to use any of her powers." But we have to hurry, if Rose had a formal training then I wouldn't be worried but she has NO EXPERENCE with any of her powers so we have to move fast!"

Everyone nodded in agreement and stepped though the portal hopping they could arrive just in time.

* * *

An:Not sure when I'll get to the next chapter but I got a few other fanfics I'm working on so time will tell:An 


	9. Chapter 9: Minnie's rage and Will's fury

AN: I was FINALY able to get this chapter up. My major thanks to DA member BossyGirl who helped correct and add a few things with this chapter so I owe her a MAJOR thanks and what not. Now for my disclamer I ownly own Will, Hyde,Kat, Dan and Rose:AN

**Chapter 9: Minnie's rage and Will's fury

* * *

**

The portal opened and Jr., Her, Minnie and Edgar ran out but stopped suddenly at what they saw. To the right of them was the Pumpkinator and it had Rose pinned with one hand. It seemed as though she would be crushed by the giant's (robot-veggie from hell) other hand.  
To the left Hyde had managed to free himself and was fighting OB with his soul robber. Lock and Zero were trying to fight, but neither of them was getting the upper hand due to Zero being a ghost. Nothing in the room was apparent, to be able to injure a ghost either. Shock and Will could not be found in the room, which frightened Minnie a bit.

Jr. Then ran forward with scythe in hand, as fast as he could to his daughter's rescue. He then slid to the side of the Pumpkinator raised the scythe, pointed the weapon at it and yelled, "Frost Wave!"  
A huge blast of cold, arctic wind was then released from his scythe and quickly flash froze the Pumpkinator, immobilizing it, but left Rose unharmed.

Jr. Then walked over to the hand that was clutching Rose and with a quick slash from his scythe, he then cut the hand off, freeing her.

Rose took a few moments to catch her breath, "Thanks- gasp-dad..." She then plopped her butt on the ground and looked as if she was about to pass out. Jr. Bent down and scooped his daughter up by the arm and carried her over to where her mother and the others were.

Jr. placed Rose up against a wall, leaning her down slowly on it, leaned down to her and said. "Get some rest, your mother, Minnie, Edgar and I will take care of everything else from here on out, OK?"

Rose smiled and nodded weakly. Jr. noticed that his daughter was much more hurt than she seemed to be. Her right shoulder had a deep gash in it; her forehead was dripping blood as well. Jr. also thought that his daughter might have a few broken bones along with her numerous injuries.

Now as for Oogie Boogie, the shock of seeing his ace-in-the- hole stopped with such ease, caught him off guard, long enough for Hyde to knock the sword out of his hands and wrapped it around him, giving him a tight squeeze.

"Talk! Where did Shock take Will?" He asked bitterly. Before Oogie could answer however, Minnie called out, "Enough Hyde! Allow me to ask such a low being of scum were mine own son is."

Hyde freed Oogie and walked back to the others. OB made no run for it and was shaking uncontrollably in fear.

What happened next caught everyone off guard and could only be described as "Out of Character."

Minnie walked over slowly and asked, "Dose thou remember me Oogie Boogie? I believe thy called me a "freakish little girl." He nodded his head slightly, almost to tears now.

Minnie then held out her hand in the air and in a small flash of light a staff appeared. It looked about a foot tall (1 1/2 at the most) looking worn down and old.

It had a blackish color and a feeling of power could be felt from it. It also had many unreadable symbols and letters on it as well.

She then stepped forward and said," This is for kidnapping my brother!" And bashed her staff, which was relatively heavy, right across OB's face sending him flying on his side, a few feet way from her.

She did not stop there however. She walked over and yelling, "This is for killing me, you bastard!" The staff was being used more as a club than an magical tool at this point, as it slammed into OB's right side, causing him to slide a bit on the floor.

She walked up to him again with staff in hand. "This is for kidnapping my son!" This time the staff bashed his head hard.

"This is for having no life, I mean come on! When was the last time you even left this hellhole?" That blow was to Oogie Boogie's chest. He then cried out, "S-S-Stop! Please! I'll tell you were Shock took your son! They are right below us, you can take the elevator!"

Minnie then lowered her staff and smiled, "Thank you, but thou forgot one VERY important thing." She then yelled out, "Pyroclasm!" A wave of black flames sprang out of her staff, like a flamethrower, burning OBs body and bugs, completely killing him off for good. Minnie then finished her sentence, "I don't like you!"

She then turned around and walked over to the rest of her family (who had their jaws dropped, speechless) and then said, "I apologize for my behavior, for many a years I have had that anger built up inside me day after day. And I must confess that I feel as if a great weight has been lifted off me, never to bother me again."

Jr. was first to speak out, "Well... that's really OK Minnie, I always found it odd on how you just accepted your fate and your new body the way you did. But over 20 years of pent up rage?"

"I have had my hobbies to release my stress in bits and pieces, now let us hurry! I wish to see my son for I grow more frightened by the second."

Just then a powerful and loud explosion was heard. The shock wave knocking everyone in the room, off there feet. Suddenly a powerful energy force was felt and there was no mistaking it. There was only one being that could have had that sort of power.

Edgar mumbled "It can't be..."

Jr. put his hand to his head and shook it, saying, "Crap, this CAN'T be good..."

Her, looked ticked off at this power and said, "What else can go wrong tonight?"

Rose (who had almost fallen asleep by then) was now wide awake and looked positively scared out of her wits.

Minnie then got up slowly, she was shaking uncontrollably and looked as if she was about to have a nervous break down.

She then whispered the name of the being that was producing such an unholy power with tears in her eyes, "William..."

A few minutes earlier, Shock had managed to take Will's trapped body down to a secret part of Oogies' lair, with help from a distraction and then loosened the strap from Will's table.

Will then got up and slid off the table eyeing Shock like a hawk all the while. He then looked her straight in the eye and asked, "For what reason has thou brought me here?"

Shock then replied, "Simple dear boy I am going to break your will to live to the point when you are nothing but even big, SORRY excuses then you all ready are and then I will kill you."

Will just said coolly, "Bring it on hag." Shock then pulled out a knife and smiled insanely, but Will was not worried, he didn't even raise an eyebrow.

He then thought to himself, "I shall not allow such a lowly being before me, to beat me! I have power on my side! My Grandmother was but a mere mortal and she has become one of the most feared beings in the Underworld! I swear on my family's name that I shall not lose here!"

He then put his hands in a boxer like pose and then ran at his kidnapper thinking in his own mine losing was NOT an option.

AN: That's mostly what I have for this chapter the next one should be good.


	10. Chapter 10: Twisted powers

AN: This chapter is when things get bloody, not sure how this one turned out in the end but that should be for the reviews to say:AN

* * *

**Chapter 10: Twisted powers and a sick revenge! Will's powers appear at last.**

Will charged at his kidnapper and threw the first punch however Shock jumped back at the last moment and countered with a high kick of her own right into Will's stomach! The force of the blow had sent William flying where he landed into a wall with sickening bang noise. He then rose slowly and charged at Shock once more only to have his punch to her face blocked by one of Shocks free hands and then the one with the knife slashed out at him.

Will was just barely able to get out of way; however he had still gotten a somewhat average cut across his right cheek. He stepped back and winced in pain. Shock then saw a moment to taunt her half pint opponent. "What's the matter? Is poor little Willy going to go crying to his mommy?" Will then shot Shock a look so terrifying her for a moment lived up to her named.

Will then saw his moment and decided to take it. He ran at Shock with as much speed as he was able to and then slammed a punch right into her face with all his might! The force of his blow sent Shock down on her needs as she then put her hand to her now bleeding and puffy face and spat out along with a few of her teeth. "You little brat! You are going to pay for harming my face! You are going TO PAY!"

She then began a series of blows at the young antagonist but for every five she did to him Will paid her back as best he could. This went on for a few moments, however soon both fighters where soon worse for wear, Will more then Shock. She knew that she was in far better shape then Will but none the less she knew she had to finish things fast having no idea when the parents would come. She then ran forward and then did one of the lowest down moves a fighter could do. She kicked Will right between the legs!

Will then faltered long enough for Shock to deliver a roundhouse kick right across Will's face! The force of that blow sent Will flying once more into the exact location that he had been sent too the first time. Then Will knew that he was all but ready to pass out, he knew there was no way he was able to win but that didn't mean he couldn't be a stuck up punk to the end! He then muttered though an almost broken jaw. "Bitch..."

However either did not hear him or just ignored him and began to walk forward slowly knife in hand knowing full well she had won. When she got to the broken boy's body she then sat down to his level, raised her knife back, and thrust it forward! Will's cry of angst rang all throughout the sound proof room. He had just barely got his hand up to block the knife in time. She then smiled insanely and shot her free hand out to his neck and began to strangle him twisting the knife deeper and deeper into him every pasting second with her other hand. Then everything around Will went dark, he knew neither pain nor suffering and felt relatively fine. If he wasn't who he was he would have thought he would have died.

He was then blinded by a bright flame that quickly engulfed him. When it was over he opened his eyes and was amazed by what he saw. What appeared in front of him was a set of very demonic armor. Its main color was back with a hint of crimson red for the chest, the selves looked as if they where made from the hottest pit from Hell itself. And Will also felt something from this armor. Emotion. Hate, rage, Bitterness, Sorrow, Confusion, power hungry all those where emotions William Poe knew all too well. A voice then boomed out to him. "WILLIAM POE ALL THOUGHOUT YOUR LIFE YOU HAVE HAD GREAT POWER WITHIN YOU. FATE HERSELF DECIED THAT YOU WERE TOO DANGERUSE IF YOU HAD YOUR POWERS FROM BIRTH SO IT WAS DECIED THAT YOUR POWERS WOULD ONLY BE REAWAKENED IF YOU WHERE IN DANGER OF DIEING."

Will felt that explained enough and let the voice continue. "NOW YOU HAVE A CHOICE O BEING OF DARKNESS. DO YOUYEXCEAPT YOUR POWERS AND ALL THE RESPONSABLETY THAT COMES WITH THEM? OR WOULD YOU REATHER HAVE YOUR 'SPINELESS' COUSIN SHOW YOU UP AT EVERY TURN?" Will then said coolly. "As if thou must ask?" The voice then boomed once more. "VERY WELL THEN STEP FORTH AND PLACE THY HAND ON THE CHEST PLATE AND ALL THY POWERS SHALL BECOME REBOREN! THE MAJOR SORCE OF YOUR POWER IS YOUR HATE, BUT LET NOT YOU BECOME YOUR OWN TOOL LATTER IN YOUR PATH OF GREATNESS." William nodded as the old saying 'absolute power corrupts absolutely' came to his mind. He then as he was told and yet another bright flash of light blinded him.

Will opened his eyes slowly, he knew that his arm was still bleeding and that he was still being choked but he didn't feel any pain. It wasn't that he was lightheaded he just felt powerful, REALLY powerful. He then placed his right leg on Shock's body; she had at this point lost all ties to her sanity and was only interested in pain and killing for the moment. So needless to say she was in complete and pun intended shock when she was sent flying way with what felt like an explosion by a powerful kick to her ribcage. She landed with a loud crash in the wall strait across from William, causing bits of ruble and pieces of rock to fall from her landing spot. She then got up and saw the armor on his body and instantly knew that she was in trouble.

She winced and put her arms up in a forum of self defense to protect her self from her newly powered opponent. She looked up at Will and saw that he was still as a statue. Then with out warning he let out a battle cry of epic proportions! It shook the wall, the building, and Shock even feared the all of Halloween town itself. The wind that sprang up from the young boy's body had basted her back right into the wall once more, slowly her body when in deeper and deeper second by second blinded by the strength of the wind. Then she felt the wind die little by little until it was down completely and hot presence around her waste, she looked down and saw a black chain around her waist.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile back up top most everyone in the room had gotten over the shock wave and Jr. decided to take control of the situation. "Hyde I want you to take Lock and Rose back to town. When you get there hand him over to your dad or something and then take Rose back home. To Earth, I showed you where it was before."  
Hyde nodded and then asked. "But what about the rest of you?" Jr. Then answered "My self, Minnie, Her, and Edgar will say behind to see if we can stop Will by knocking him out if we have too." Rose however interrupted. "Dad I want to stay. I want to fight, that and I don't want to pass up the chance of beating Will into submission" Jr. then glared at his daughter. "You think this is some sort of game don't you?" Rose simply glared back at him and for a moment Jr. remembered that look. It was the same look his mother and Wife would give him when they were angry with him. "No dad I know this is more then some game. I want to fight, I know I can fight! This could be practice, shouldn't the future queen of the Underworld be able to defend herself or hold her own in battle?"

Jr. knew that Rose was right. He sighed in defeat and pointed his scythe to her and said. "Restore." A small glow of white light surrounded Rose and a matter of seconds the light disappeared and she was healed. Rose then stood stun for a moment, checking out every place she had been hurt earlier to find that she was fixed up completely. Hyde had wrapped the Soul Robber and had wrapped it around Lock, who he had KO simply so he would put up less of a struggle. He was fallowed by Zero and was about to head up the elevator but called out to the rest of his family. "Good luck." He then went up and the elevator was free to use. The Grim family then went in face forward and waited as the elevator took them down to wards the being known as William.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As everyone had been talking above them, Shock's body had been pulled about half way across the room. Will then shot out another chain from his armor right around her neck and began to tighten it slowly. Bit by bit the life was sucked out of her, in her last few moment she thought not of her friends or family but if herself. "Man I KNEW I should have stayed in bed today!" With that her face fell down, the scared look still on her face. William knew that she was dead but was not bothered by it. "And so the would be murder has been murdered." He said to him self. Just then a voice yelled out to him.  
"William! What have you done?"

* * *

AN: Disclaimer: I only own Rose, Hyde and Will:AN


	11. Chapter 11: Demon showdown

I own only Rose, Will, Hyde and Sakura. Everyone else goes to bleedman and CN/ whoever.

* * *

Chapter 11: Demon showdown 

Will turned his head although he knew it was his family. No doubt they were shocked although he failed to see why. They were Royalty, they were gods, and they could easily conquer the mortal world if they wanted too!

They were above all, man and demon a like. At least that's what he had always thought. As his eyes lay upon his family and his eye went to Jr, Her, and Rose, his mother and his father. His father looked at him with an expression of disappointment and his mother was crying with no control of her sorrow and fear.

His teeth started to grind together and his body began to sake in rage! His eyes were now filled with a hate that was almost bottomless. He then thought to him self. Those fools stole everything from him, his relatives were the cause of all this!

They had stolen everything that ever mattered to him. Power, abilities, respect, trust, honor, and his mother's beauty. Rose, the simple minded fool was going to be queen one day and she was ALWAYS going to have a higher position of power then he could ever dream of holding!

What was more was that she had attempted to rescue him and their uncle from their cliché kidnapping. And even then she had screwed up badly, true she had not the proper training but that was not an excuse! She had rediscovered who she was she should have had no reason to live on earth and pretend to be 'human'. She as well has the rest of her family was above mortals and their weakness. She would soon learn that they were nothing but fodder for her, a job to meet, a pet to play with, beings she could rule with forever with an iron fist!

His thoughts then turned to his aunt and uncle. "Grim Jr... Uncle long have thy stood in my mothers path, a cowered, a fool, and a simpleton thou is. Your own incompetence forever chanced my mothers, both in powers and appearance. And "Her" my aunt whom I would not trust if we were the last two in existence! You fool me not of your so called "reform". You are but a wolf in sheep's clothing and soon death shall come for you. Not by thy daughter or husband but by me!"

He then turned around completely facing them and yelled. "Rejoice Mother! For I have now the power to deal revenge to the insects that have plagued us for so long!"

Rose then noticed something in her mouth, it wasn't something she had tasted before yet at the same time it was. Her nose then picked up on it also as the smell was like it was a three course meal done to perfection.

It was like someone had flawlessly combined spice, sugar, cinnamon, and others into a mouth watering blend, which Rose noticed when she felt the drops of saliva on her mouth. She racked her brain as to when and where she had felt something that delicious before. It then hit her as to what was producing that intoxicating aroma.

It was Will's hate, jealousy, and half crazed idea of revenge that was so good. Rose's heart and blood then began to race. She felt more excited then she had in years! Her entire body was shaking with excitement. It was like she was having an orgasm, which she had only had a few times before when she still thought she was still human.

Wet dreams about her now over crush of Tom cruise and Dan and Johnny Deep as Captain Jack Sparrow who she had also gotten over. "All that aside." A small voice in her head said. "His soul MUST be delicious!" Rose ignored the voice and wondered if her mom was excited as she was. She figured no, being as she was an adult and odds are had tasted people with stronger emotions then Will and had far better will power then she did.

Jr then looked over at Edgar and hissed so Will couldn't hear them. "And I thought you said you went and got your son some help!"

The Underworld knight simple replied. "Tried it, tried talking to him, and tried explaining everything to him, we even used violence as a last resort. Nothing worked."

Grim Jr just looked at Will and decided that the best bet was to try and reason with him then fight and risk killing him off.

"William Poe Reaper, listen to me! I know you hate my daughter and me and that you don't trust my wife as far as you could throw her. But please calm down, just relax your self and let go of your anger. We can head back to the party explain everything, head home and your farther can teach you to control you powers better latter on. So do we have a deal little guy"

Almost instantly after he had finished speaking Jr was blasted head on with a large, black fire ball sending him crashing back into the brick wall behind him leaving a hole in the shape of his body. Will then lowered down his arm and said. "Never call me 'little guy' uncle. As for you proposal you left out the part were I destroy you, you wife and your daughter giving MY family the power they have dissevered since the beginning!"

He then snapped his right hand's fingers and four sets of chains shot out of his armor. They launched themselves around both Minnie and Edgar. First it was his right arm that was strap down and latched itself to the wall were it then melted into it has he was unable to move it. Soon his arm, legs and waist were also chained down as well. He turned his head and saw that his wife was also chained up as well, her staff being held out of reach with its own separate chain. He noticed that she had stopped crying and that her head was slumped down in a sate of depression.

He knew he had to try to free himself if he wanted to bring his son to his senses. He then pulled his left chain. Nothing. He pulled the right chain. Nothing as well.

Will noticed his father's attempt to free him self and then called out. "I wouldn't bother father! Those chains feed off of your own energy. They are as powerful as you are. Mind you I need not to do that to Mother's chains. She is already so sad that she would not bother to escape, not that I see why she's sad. Tell me Mom? Are I not the son you always wanted?"

Minnie then rose her head up and looked her son right in the eye and then... she smiled. "William, William, William, thou reminds me much of your uncle when he was your age. Both born powerless, both ready to prove themselves, both very hardheaded and determined. I ask thy lay down your weapons son. My brother did not realize his mistake until I died. I beg you stop this madness before we all regret it."

Will for the first time since he had gotten his powers and for most of his life, was speechless. Was she right; was he THAT blinded by hate that he couldn't see the truth? NO! She was wrong, she was the blind one! He would defeat his relatives and then his mothers suffering would forever end! Now the only question was who would he kill first? He looked at his aunt and uncle, noticing that Rose was shaking although he thought it was from fear.

"Uncle, Aunt I challenge thy too a duel. If you defeat me then I shall come quietly but if I win then I shall kill all three of you. Do you accept?"

Both of them began talking to each other not noticing Rose's change is personality.

Her then said bluntly. "So do you think we should do it?"

Jr just replied. "Her, I'm pretty sure we don't have much of a choice in the matter."

Rose then said softly. "He's mine, let me fight him."

However her presence went ignored as they continued with out their daughter. "But if we fight him then we risk killing him and I REALLY don't want my sister pissed at me for the rest of eternity!"

Rose then said once more, this time louder. "He's mine, let me fight him."

Her then glared at him. "Look, all we do is fight him until one of us knocks him out, then we send him to an loony bend for the rest of his life."

Rose repeated her self this time almost on the verge of yelling. "He's mine, let me fight him." However she was still ingored.

"This won't be easy but we don't have any choice in the matter." However Jr was cut off as he was punched right in the face by Rose. Everyone in the room turned their attention to her as she yelled out as loud as she could. "HE'S FUCKING MINE, AND I GOING TO MAKE SURE AS HELL THAT I'M GOING TO FIGHT HIM GOT IT!?"

Grim Jr then just gaped at his daughter. Rose's out burst caught everyone by surprise. Why on earth was she this concerned about fighting Will? He however smiled and said. "Very well then, if you insist cousin. Your death shall be a slow and painful as possible."

Rose then began laughing, which angered Will even more. Who did this worm think she was?

"Tell me Miss Queen of the Underworld in training, has fear snapped what little mind you had?"

Rose's laughter then died down and she then said with a beaming smile on her face. "No. It's just funny that your stupid enough to think you can kill me is all." Will then gave one last smile before the fight and said. "Go ahead cousin, make my day!" The next thing Rose felt was a hard metal being wrapped around her and the force of being flung threw the air as she hit the wall across from her going right thought it. She then slowly got up off her butt and knew that she didn't have enough room to fight in. An image of wings appeared in Rose's mind and in seconds she felt them on her body.

She then walked out of the rubble and looked up at the ceiling. Will thought for a moment that he had broken her brain but that was put at ease as Rose then changed her left hand into a pincer opened it up and a light blue energy began to charge up. After a few moments the orb was now about the size of a two baseballs, she then shouted. "Blast Cannon!" An absurdly powerful white colored pillar of energy shot out of her pincer and when it connected with the wall it broke right though leaving a huge hole in the ceiling, as well as destroying the abandoned tree house in the processes. Even more impressive was that not only the damaged she did but the other affects of the attack at well. Because it was a ice attack the frost from the beam had frozen the chains that held Edgar and Minnie, Ed quickly freed him self as did Minnie and they were both about to intervene when Jr put his scythe across as a barrier and said. "Don't." Rose then flew up and Will jumped after her and thus the battle between two demons began.

"Jr, get out of the way so we can help your daughter!"

"No, Rose said she wanted to be the one to fight Will and we have to respect that."

"Are you mad? Will is going to kill her! She's nothing like him!"

"Wrong, that's not Rose." Her said grimly.

"What do thou mean that's not her?"

Her then turned her head to her sister- in- law and said. "That's not my daughter, right now she's given partly into one of her most basic instinct, to kill and eat any soul that seem embraced with enough sin, that and to have sex."

As their conversation was going on Rose was, while flying up to ground level, listing the hundreds of ideas she had for 'raping' Dan when she got back. "You and I are going to redefine the term of Hell breaking louse when I return Dan!" She quickly smacked her lips as she and Will set down on the ground. Both wanting to see the other dead as a door nail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Meanwhile...  
"ACHOO!"

Both Danny 'Dan' Goldberg and Kat Doreen Hnido were at Dan house doing homework for Geography class. Dan's parents were out for the night and had left the two teens alone, apparently going with the idea that they weren't going to do anything BUT homework and hang out. Kat then turned her head to Dan and giggled. "You know what they say Dan! If you sneeze like that then someone's talking about you!"

Dan simple rubbed his nose. "Don't be stupid. Who on EARTH would bother to bring me up in a conversation?"

"Rose might. Who knows" She might be getting tips on how to seduce you!"

Dan just raised an eyebrow and gave her a 'you're kidding right' look. Dan didn't mind Rose's powers for the most part. He just hope she wouldn't fall in love with some James bond like demon and dump him in an heart beat. Kat simply smiled slyly "You never knooowww. By the way Dan I have to ask."

"What?"

"What sort of high school teacher assigns a gather the state symbols project for a 10th grade history class?"

"Why are you asking me? I'm not Mr. Flint. I didn't assigned the homework."

"Well yea but why any of us should need to know that our state beverage is Tomato juice or that our State motto is "With God all things are possible." I mean that sounds like the sort of stuff we'd need on a game show then real life."

"Who cares? The sooner we get this done the sooner we can watch the Cavaliers play." This motivated her as they began to do their homework with new found energy.

* * *

As with Rose and Will, both demons had be fighting for a few minutes but neither of them gaining the upper hand. They both then decided that the gloves would now come off. It was kill or be killed.

AN: Looks like theirs an showdown a-coming foks! Who shall win? Slightly crazy Rose or power mad Will? Next time: The gloves are off! Demon battle to the death!:AN


	12. Chapter 12: Black Void

This chapter is much like 11, I think ya all will like it. Everyone belongs to who owns them.

* * *

The two relatives stared at each other for what seemed to be hours. They were both out past the woods of Halloween Town, far away from the party as well as people for that matter. Will thought that as soon as he killed his eye sore of a cousin the sooner he could claim his place as the rightful ruler of the Underworld. The sooner he would no longer be threatened by his Aunt's presence. The sooner he would stop at nothing to fine a way to restore his mother to her former glory. The sooner he could gain the respect he so longed for! 

Rose on the other hand was thinking something QUITE different then her smart ass cousin was. "Let's see." She thought to her self. "I have forced Dan to have sex underwater, in hell, being surrounded by flesh eating zombies, and then in front of a bunch of god freaks just for shock value. I guess that isn't TOO bad a start... I can always ask mom or grandma for any tips in forcing someone to do something against their will for latter on if I run out of ideas.

Rose then heard her stomach growl and she remembered why she was out in the middle of nowhere in the first place. "Guess I had better eat SOMETHING, no point in thinking on an empty belly!" She licked her lips evilly once more and waited for just the right moment so the showdown between the two demons could begin.

Suddenly both Rose and Will shot at each other like bullets both of their hands against each other holding the other in a stalemate. The forced of their clash causing a shock wave which blasted a fair amount of ground around them. She then summoned one of her spare Nergal tentacles, turned it into a fist and threw a punch right into his chest and then when Will was holding his stomach in pain, Rose then threw the hardest punch she could with her right pincer, right across his face! The force of the blow sent him flying as he landed on his back. For a moment Will just laid there, in complete shock and disbelief.

Rose had deiced to stay were she was to let Will soak in surprise. He touched his cheek. Blood was trickling down his face. He simply didn't get it, how could his weakling simpleton relative hurt him like that? He quickly got his wits together and then logically concluded that it was partly because of his own lack of control of his powers but also because his cousin was more powerful then he first thought. He knew he would have to be wary of her or odds are she WOULD kill him and he was NOT about to let that happen!

His thought was broken as he saw his cousin heading right for him like a missile. He was caught off guard and was partly scared and with good reason. Rose's eyes now had lost their pupils and her mouth was hanging out showing all of her pointed teeth and well as a good amount of saliva coming from the sides of her mouth.

Her brown hair was flowing freely and her face seemed savaged. She looked hungrier then Will have ever thought she could look. All and all she was quite a sight to see.

However after his moment of fear was gone he quickly brought in black flames a powerful and heavy looking ax. Despite the size he had no trouble lifting it and then just as Rose was about to connect he swung it will all his might! Like a base ball bat to a ball the ax went right across Rose's face!

The force of the blow had knocked her back slamming her right through a tree. Will then paused for a moment to see if his cousin would get up, when he saw that she was sill he thought he had won and all that was left was to give her the corp de la grace.

He then walked over in a confident swagger and when he got to the motionless body of his cousin he then said. "Tell me O queen of a thousand fools? Did thou truly think you could kill ME in battle?" The next thing will felt were his legs being pulled up and his head hitting the ground.

He looked up and saw that Rose still had her crazed face, only with the giant cut she had received earlier from him still on his face and that she had now sprouted numerous tentacles around her wings two of which were holding William down.

She then said. "Yes! Yes I do think I can kill you silly! I wouldn't be fighting you if I didn't. Now why don't you just stay down and let me feast on your mortal soul as I put you out of your misery OK?" She then wrapped most of her tentacles around Will's body all the way up to his head and left enough so he could breathe easy but at the same time he could not escape.

Will knew he was in trouble but some part of his brain couldn't get his body to move and now here he was trapped by Rose and soon to be beheaded. He then looked at her and waited, eyes open for the sudden sharp pain and the final darkness as his head was to be chopped off.

He waited. He waited some more. After five minutes it was clear that something was wrong with Rose. She just stood their slacked jawed with misty eyes staring off into space. Will wondered what in the world could be holding her back from finishing him off.

Unknown to him Rose was fighting to gain control of her body. In a black void that was supposed to be Rose's mind stood devil Rose and human Rose.

"Do it! Reap his sorry ass!" Devil Rose yelled out.

Human Rose however shared the opposite view. "No, I'm not about to stand by and let myself kill someone I know!"

D Rose laughed. "Yea right! And just why should I care? I'm not human, I'm a hybrid devil! Guilt is for mortals I am thankfully not one of them."

Human Rose however knew how to respond. "Please, I'm just as much human as I am demon! You're just trying some lame attempt to make me think that you're right and I'm wrong when it's the other way around. I hate Will as much as the next person but if I kill him what's to stop me from killing my friends and family? Well not so much my family but my friends are definitely up there."

Devil Rose then felt that she could try a different move. "Your friends don't like you, there scared as hell of you! They think you're a freak, an ugly one at that! The only reason they hang out with you is so they can stall for time when you come to take them."

Rose then all most yelled out. "That is such a lie! I know my friends and they would never act like that. You're just some pent up evil version of me that's trying to steer me down some path I'm going to regret but I have news for you. I know the difference between right and wrong! I have morals. I have a life!"

She then went over and slapped her evil half with all her might. Devil Rose knew she couldn't win but she couldn't blame her self for trying. With that the two began to fade and Rose had regained her sense of self. Rose shook her head, she then saw Will who was looking at like she was crazy and she then freed him and then there was a silence between the two.

Will was completely confused, part of him KNEW what he was doing was stupid yet the other part of him was still telling him to fight. To top it all off Rose had spared him when she could have killed him easily. But nothing prepared him for what was said next.

"Let's stop. I'm tired and I want to go home Will. I have an English test I need to go over if I want to pass it. Let's put this behind us all right?" Will just looked at her as if she was crazy. She could have finished him yet she had let him go and now she was wanting to quite half way? This fool didn't know the first thing about fighting she was wining and she wanted to stop now? Will's anger began to bubble once more. He was definitely going to teach his cousin the true meaning of pain.

He then began a string of blows across Rose's face and body completely getting her by surprise. After a few seconds of doing this he then landed a finishing blow, a powerful thrusting kick right into Rose's side which sent her flying once more a considerable distance away. Rose thought that if she just lay down then maybe just maybe she could finally wake up from her nightmare of a life.

But deep down she knew that she would have to get up and fight. She partly liked that she was a hybrid demon princesses. How many people could brag about that? She had always thought of her self as a pretty fair adapter to situations in life and while finding out she was really not completely human but really supernatural royalty and she for the most part accepted it.

The only major part that just really depressed from time to time was what everyone in her family had. A reputation. Her grandmother had accomplished so much in one life that Rose almost never had the guts to talk to her.

Rose felt that she just wasn't a good example evil wise. She could do evil things and not feel as guilty as a normal person was but she wasn't her grandmother, she wasn't her mom.

She wasn't hard core evil, more like that witch princesses from that Harvest Moon game she read about once. More then she could do some small time stuff but really couldn't bring her self to do anything like what her parents and grandparents had done.

Rose then staggered to her feet and then looked at Will and thought that he REALLY needed to find him self a girlfriend. She then began her fight once more with Will but none of her attacks had any heart in them. However both of them were tied and the fight soon started to drag on longer then even Will wanted it to.

Rose threw a right hook to Will's face but he simply leaned back and countered with an uppercut to her jaw. He then tried to smack her with a chain of his but Rose simple flew out of reach of it. Will then began to multi fire a series of fireballs to try and nail her.

Rose having no skill what so ever in aerial maneuvering was shot down in one hit and fell to the ground with a thud sound. She then got up slowly her body was battered, bruised, and beaten badly.

She was also shaking uncontrollable almost to the point when she was about ready to pass out. Then, with surprising speed ran strait to Will and wrapped her tail around his waste.

She then began her own set of punches, the only differences being was that Rose was using her pincers to beat the crap out of Will and those things were pretty hard and thick so it hurt.

Each blow she gave him was with as much strength as she could muster. The fight then turned into an all out brawl as both family members was really just beating the other because the mostly just wanted to get it over with and terminate the fight. Second after Second, blow after blow both fighters somehow found the energy to sock the other but both almost ready to crack and fall asleep do to lack of energy.

Rose knew that it was now or never to end the fight. She clasped both of Will's hands with her own, threw her head back and put any and all remanding energy into the hardest head butt she had ever given. Mind you Rose didn't go around head butting stuff but the one she gave Will was impressive none the less.

Will collapsed down on the ground on his side, some how still awake although barley. His forehead was bleeding badly and he didn't even have the strength to hold his head up and waited once more for his cousin to deliver the final blow. He was then surprised for the last time that night when he heard another thud sound.

Using all his strength he lifted his head and saw that Rose was lying on her face, knocked out and sleeping. Then, right before he passed out he heard the sound of a rift portal opening. At this everything went dark and he finally went to sleep.

Both Jr., "Her", Minnie and Edgar had stepped out and looked at both of their kids. All five pairs of eyes when strait to Jr., glaring at him with borderline hate.

"Look, before you guys say anything think of it like this. Both Will and Rose would have been almost impossible to stop in there crazed states, so it's a good thing that they both knocked each other out. We would have never had been able to do that now would we?"

No one said anything for a few moments knowing Junior was right. "Her" Then spoke up. "I suppose since neither of them killed each other we can call it a job well done. Although I think we're all going to have quite a hard time explaining this to the towns people."

"Actually Her you don't have to. I already did that."

The four adults then turned around and saw Hyde, alone and weaponless.

"Oh, so what happened to Locke then?" Junior asked.

"Well you see he was totally off his rocker and in front of the whole town went right under the Guillotine and chopped his head off! You should have seen it, blood was all over the place!"

This caught everyone off guard, but only for a moment. Those two really hadn't had made the best parents in the world and for the most part Junior had never forgiven them for tricking him when they had first meet. One thing that bothered all of them was what would happen to Box and Key now that their parents were dead.

Their faces gave away what they were thinking because the next thing he said was. "Don't worry about those two, their back at my place having a " Our jackass parents are dead" party by themselves. It's funny really, we knew that those two had never liked their parents and vise verse but man those two REALLY hated Lock and Shock! Odds are more then the whole town put together.. That and they legally changed their names to Gray and Karen."

Hyde then paused for a moment to try to see if he could fine the right thing to say. "What happened tonight, I'm sorry."

"Dearest Hyde, thou has nothing to be sorry about. You had no way of know what would happen tonight, nothing that has happened tonight is yours or anyone's fault except Lock and Shock and they got what they deserved in the end."

Hyde then felt somewhat less guilty, things had turned out well enough. No one had died so the night had turned out well enough. Minus Rose and Will beating each other up."If you say so. By the way, both Sadako and Sakura already went home and Sakura told me to give Will this the next time I saw him, but seeing as how he is no long awake I might as well give it to you Minnie." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a card.

The card had "Get well soon" in handed drawn letters colored in with marker. It was completely hand made with affection and care. She then took the card from him and placed it in one of her dress pocket. She then bent down and picked up her son as her brother did the same for Rose. Edgar then opened two portals, one to earth and one to the Underworld. They then said their goodbye to Hyde and went to their separate homes.

As the portal opened and both Her and Junior stepped out into the living room. He then laid his daughter down on the couch and asked. "Any messages?"

"I'll check." She then walked over to the telephone message machine and looked down. "Yes, we have one." She then pressed the replay button and the message began to replay itself. The voice that came out was thick with a British accent and sounded almost like Q from the James Bond movies. "Is this thing on? Testing one, two, three."

A mumbled voice was then heard in the back ground. "It is on? Good then! Anyhow Mr and Misses Reaper after spending one month and our best men and women your daughters scythe is now complete and ready to be picked up. And also the Doombuggy now as a cup holder for every drink size know to man, and some only know to dogs. That is all."

With that the message end and Her turned the machine. She then looked at her husband and said nothing. When it was clear that she wasn't going to say anything Junior then spoke up.

"You and I both have work tomorrow."

"Yes, and your point is?"

"My point is who is going to take Rose to get her scythe? She'll still be to tired and nervous to go by her self and we can't ask Sadako. She's busy enough as it is." He then pulled out his scythe and healed his daughter once more physically.

"Look. Let me worry about how Rose is going to get their tomorrow. You just call the school and tell them that she's sick. She'll need a day or two to rest up."

Junior nodded, put his scythe away and then lifted his daughter up by her armpits and carried her to her room. He then tucked her in just like he had done when she was a little girl and heard something very suggestive coming from Rose's mouth.

"If I say push then you push Dan, I don't care if your not in the mood or not now push!"

The son of death blinked a few times wondering if he had heard his daughter correctly or not. He then felt the hand of his wife and he turned around.

"It doesn't matter what Rose is thinking Junior. Or have you forgotten what we did when we use to date?"

He instantly felt his face grow red with embarrassment. He knew his wife was right, now that he thought about it it had been a long time since they had done anything romantic. He then looked at Her once more who only said. "Way ahead of you bonehead. I'll meet you in bed." The two of them then ran off to their room and Grim Junior couldn't help but think of himself as one of the luckiest men alive.


	13. Family bonding

Chapter 13: family bonding... sort of 

Warmth. That was the first feeling to hit Grim Juniors senses. Then a blinding light. He opened his eyes slowly not wanting to end his blissful sleep so soon. He truly wanted to go back to sleep when he heard the electric alarm go off. He then let out a low moan.

There was nothing more annoying then waking up JUST before your alarm went off. He then got up off the bed his wife and him shared and looked down at his sleeping beauty. The demonic Queen of the Underworld "Her" Also know as Heather on Earth, lay sleeping peacefully like an angle. A fallen angle but an angle none the less.

She was still in her devil form and the left horn on the side of her head was digging into the pillow, stuffing flying out in every which way. He made a mental note to buy more pillows latter on. Then the flood of memories of last night came back to the once prince.

The somewhat lame kidnapping, both Rose and Will fighting each other to the point of exhaustion, the card Sakura had made for William, the return home and news that Rose's scythe was now ready. It was all coming back to him. He then noticed that he was just in a pair from his boxers and opened his closet and began to dress, taking note not to wake his love in the process.

His outfit was what it normally was, a golf shirt and a normal pair of pants with sneakers and white socks as well. His job at the office wasn't a high ranking job. He was the boss over a small group of workers. The company he worked for mostly just forced in computer related things, PTA, I pods, game systems and other things like that. He also never had to go to too many meetings so he never had to dress up that much for work.

In a few minutes he was done and then went over to the window were the shades were opened all the way through. He closed them shut and then walked over to his wife and then kissed her right on the lips. Her eyes opened and her face of shock of the kisser.

Their kiss was for but a moment and the lips parted each other. She then got up and changed from the underwear she had on to a light blue top with flowers on it and a matching bottom blouse as well(as well as a fresh pair of underwear as well). Just as the left the room she said. "For a moment there I thought I was kissing my dad."

Both of them had a good laugh over a hot cup of coffee. "Her" had always liked her cup strong with nothing added in it. Junior had liked his normal with just some cream stirred in it. They then began to discuss what had happened last night just to make sure it had not been a dream but changed it too normal, every day topics. Where they would meet for lunch, what they would do for the week, the weather, ect. At about 7: 20 did Junior begin to grow nervous, the person who was going to take Rose to get her scythe still wasn't here. He had already called the school to excuse Rose and felt it was time to take the intuitive.

"Heather, sweetheart?"

She sighed. She KNEW this was coming, if things didn't go as planed her husband went and lost it. He was such a worrywart some times. Still, better then the spineless mommy's boy loser he was when they were kids. "She's coming bonehead, so relax and wait. We can afford being a little late to work, unless you're trying to weasel your way out of spending some time with me?"

The son of death then blushed a brighter red then he did last night. A bright almost blood red covered across almost all of his face. "N-No. It's not that. It's just I'm worried about Rose"

"What's there to be worried about? She gets the scythe; you teach her the basics so she can at least defend her self. Easy as pie."

At that moment the door bell rang and "Her" went to get it. She opened the door and said. "Come in, you made it just in time. He was about to louse his head with worry."

The person did just so. "At least this time you know where to look for it if he does lose it. The basement!" She joked, with slight amusement in her voice.

Junior then glared at her. "ONE TIME THAT HAPPENED! ONE FREAKING TIME and no one lets me live it down! But I'm glad your here none the less, mind you I never would have dreamed Her meant YOU of all people to do a favor for someone."

"Well I am here am I not? You two go to work, Rose will be fine with me. We'll go in, get her scythe and get out."

Junior sighed in defeat, knowing there was nothing else he could bug her about. A few moments latter both himself and "Her' were ready to leave. Just before they left he called out. "Just let Rose sleep in all right? She's tired from last night and needs her rest!" She nodded and closed the door. She then marched right to Rose's room to wake her up. After all she didn't get where she was in life by sleeping in and being a lazy bum.

The young daughter of death and evil was still fast asleep and showed no signs of waking any time soon. Her dream was if anything looked like something out of weird cartoon of some sort. She looked to be about three or four years old and an older woman was with her. The woman was clearly Asian with a fair body and dark hair and skins almost the color of chalk.

She had on tight jeans that showed almost all of the curves on her body and a bright tank top. Rose saw that she was human form with a pink dress on but that quickly changed as the younger Rose brought out many small Nergal tentacles. A small, but demonic puppy was then brought to life and the two began to play with it.

The fully grown Rose couldn't help but feel confused. She had never seen that lady with her before in her life yet here she was in some part of her subconscious locked away. She knew this was more then a dream and that it really happened. After spending a good amount of time playing with demon dog past Rose then pointed at the dog and it disappeared in a puff of red smoke. The two then lay down in the grass. "Alex." Rose's mouth just hung for a few moments at how high pitched her voice had been. Alex, so that was her name!

"Yes Rose?"

"Do ya think I'll make a good Queen when I grow up?"

She paused a bit to think of what to say. "Well how good do you think you'll be?"

"I'm not sure, all my powers are cool and stuff but I just don't think I can do it..."

"Rose as powerful as you are never be afraid to ask for help. No one can do everything but everyone can do something. You're a very strong person, just like your mother and Grandmother. You'll make a strong Queen Rose."

Rose saw the look of doubt on her past self's face. Her eyes then began to fill up with tears. "But what if I never gain enough control over my powers, or I never fine someone who I love and loves me in return and have to marry some prince because I have too, or I never become as pretty as mom or." At this Alex put a finger over her lips quieting her. "You worry WAY too much Rose, as for your looks. You look fine, your beautiful, but not overly so. You're just right down the middle. Not ugly and not drop dead hot, your exactly were you should be." Both girls then hugged each other.

"Thanks, Lex. You're a really good baby sitter."

At this the dream ended with a sharp pain to Rose's forehead. She was now backing in realty with a blond hair women standing above her head holding a comical looking toy hammer. It took Rose a moment to see who had awoken her. Blond hair, eyes the frightened her to her very core. It was her grandmother Mandy in what appeared to be a pink dress with a flower near her breasts.

"Get up, and get dressed. We are going to get your scythe today and I don't want to waste any more time then I have too. I'll be out side your door to give you some privacy. You have ten minutes." As she stepped out and closed the door Rose got up but almost fell over in pain. Her wounds may have healed but her body felt as if it was on fire. She spent a moment or two to wincing in pain holding her abdomen. She decided to ask just WHO that Alex person had been latter on.

Right now she had her own scythe to get! She then got up and changed into one of her spare custom Santa like outfits and white boa like bra and panties. She then morphed into her devil form, with out worry of lousing any clothing this time due to the garments magical properties and stepped out of her room.

Mandy then nodded to her and pulled out what appeared to be a black card with a skull on it. She then threw it on the left hallway wall and a metal door appeared on it. The door looked like an elevator door of some kind. Rose was still surprised, but she quickly got over her shock. She was getting better at adapting to her supernatural life style.

The door opened and a bell hop that looked as if he had came right out of the 1930s was all ready inside holding a lever. It was apparently just that, an elevator. The boy had on the bell hop uniform and hat which was red and the buttons on both hat and outfit was a light yellow.

As both Mandy and Rose stepped into the elevator the boy asked. "Where too Mack?" Rose thought for sure that her grandmother was going to punch the young boy's lights out for being called Mack. But much to her surprise she didn't.

Mandy's simple response was, "Take us to level F and step on it please."

The boy nodded and said, "You got it sweet cheeks!" Rose thought once more that Mandy was going to attack the boy and yell at him to hold respect for her but much to her surprise she let him be. Mandy then turned her head with the same emotionless look on face to Rose and said. "Hold on." She then face faulted wondering what she had meant by hold on. But only for a second. The next thing Rose knew was the force of being thrown up on the elevator's ceiling, the crazed laughing of the bell hop and the ding of the of the elevator bell.

THUD!

That was the sound of of Rose falling face first on the floor. She laid there for a few moments trying to piece together what had happened. However her train of thought was interrupted by a numerous jab of kicks to her back and side. She put one hand up to brace her self. Then the other, but with out warning was pulled around and was being dragged by her tail. After she had been pulled out of the elevator the person who had grabbed her had let go, Rose then picked her self off the ground and glared with a great anger and furry at her grandmother who didn't even raise an eyebrow or flinch.

"You couldn't have warned me couldn't you?"

"I said hold on. I assumed that you were smart enough to figure it out on your own. It seems now that I was wrong. Also if you can't handle someone as pathetic as that bag of crap Oogie Boogie then your clearly a disgrace to myself and your entire family." She replied with no feeling.

Rose tried to blink back the tears but a few still got out. She felt the slight bit of depression hit her like a ton of bricks. She thought back to her dream. She was right to question whether or not she would make a good leader. Rose took a deep breath and sighed. She wonder how her dad had ever managed to even have a self esteem with that heartless bitch as a mother. Rose had manged to gather some back bone back when a voice called out both women.

"Lady Mandy! Princess Rose! We are so glad you both could make it!"

Both of them turned their heads to what appeared to be a elderly looking man with white hair on the back of his head. The man was jogging towards them and when he finally caught up to them he had to spend a moment or two to gather his breath. The man was introduced by Mandy as 'F' one of the head scientists of the UR and R. The Underworld Research and Development archive. The man came across as a bit of a weirdo to Rose but she kept her mouth shut and let her grandmother do all the talking.

The man was somewhat disappointed that they had just come for Rose's scythe but none the less took them too it. After many different directions and hallways the eventually came to the end of what felt to Rose like hundreds of hallways. The door looked mostly Science fictional like the rest of the place had, Rose had not bothered to looked around much. 'F' then punched in a code on the device to the right of the door and it opened. The three of them walked in and in a glass cylinder appeared to be a scythe.

The scythe that appeared had a certain beauty to it, most likely because it was designed for a female user. the scythe was double ended with the top being the actual scythe head and the bottom resembling that of a Glaive or a Guan dao. the design of the blade seemed to resemble that of a flower and the blades being petals. the blades themselves were curved, thin in a sense, beautiful but extremely deadly.

The three of them then stood in place saying nothing. It took Rose a moment to see that she was supposed to take it. She stepped forward and as she did the glass disappear into the cylinder. Then with a arm shaking from excitement and fear grasped the handle with her left hand. The cold metal sent a shiver down her spine but other then that she felt the same.

"Well if that is all you need me for I shall be on my way. May your rein be long and fruitful Princess." And with that F walked off leaving both Mandy and Rose alone but only for a little bit. As her grandmother began to walk off Rose called out to her in a somewhat nervous voice. "Aren't you going to at least take me home, grandma?" She then responded with out even looking back in a sickening sweet sing song voice filled with sarcasm. "How silly of me, of course I'll take you home. And while I'm at it I'll change your diaper for you and tuck you in bed and sing you to sleep. She then snapped. "Learn to stand on your own two feet Rose, your 15 not 5."

With that the queen left the room in a angry huff leaving Rose alone with her thoughts. "She didn't have to yell at me like that. Does she REALLY think I'm that weak?" Her hold on her scythe tightened and she pointed it and a portal opened. The rest of her day was fairly normal and before she knew it was time for her to go to bed. She took one last look at her scythe before she set it under her bed and went to sleep wondering if she could remember more of who Alex was and why her family had never mentioned her in the first place.


	14. Chap 14: Dan's choice

I own nothing but my OCs, anything with the KND I borrowed and do NOT own in any way and or form.

* * *

The following weeks went by rather quickly for Rose. In that amount of time she had gone though she had made the expected progress with her scythe. She had learned the basics of how to use it and an attack spell called Maegan Guillotine. The spell involved Rose bringing her scythe down in the air causing a dark pink colored shock wave to appear. After that her father had told her that she would get the rest of her training latter on and that all that mattered was that she had learned the basics to defend her self. 

Rose had also found out that Alex had been her babysitter/bodyguard that had died mysteriously when they had first came to earth as normal humans. She was told to keep quite by her parents for fear of rumors breaking out. Rose at first didn't want too but when her father threatened to wipe all of her memories if she didn't keep quite, she knew she had no choice. She decided to at one point or another to tell someone what happened. But decided to let it go for now having other things to worry about.

Her school life was a bit different however. Her grades were still a bit normal but her science and English class were starting to slip up. As far as tests went Rose was fairing well enough. Bs the every now and then A or C but as far as the education part was concerned she was fine. But socially however was another story. It began when she and Dan had decided to hang out for the weekend. They had both gone to the movies, which was pretty enjoyable in it's self.

After the movie was when things had gotten out of control. They had been attacked by a small group of demons in one of the cities of the Underworld, which was where they had seen their movie. To make a long story short Dan had gotten his ass kicked trying to fight the group off and Rose had to come in a save him in the end. After the fight was over with (Rose was some what black and blue with a bleeding lip) and they walked home and Rose apologized for what had happened. He may have smiled that night but the truth was that he was shaken to his very core.

Later on when he was home he spent a good four hours trying to think and gather his thoughts together. He had never been someone who believed in the "Damsel in distress" type of women. But that did not stop him from worry about other things that had to do with Rose. The other part of him, as much as he didn't want to admit it was that he felt somewhat worry about was, in his opinion something stupid. It was something very stupid yet it still managed to keep him wake most nights. And that something very stupid was this. What if Rose found someone else to hang out with?

Dan knew he was being stupid about it, that sort of question odds are gone though the mind of anyone who had a friend moving way. He knew his question was anything but unique but still it was something that was almost driving him mad. Some playboy type demon prince slowly convincing Rose to have sex with him. Rose all but forgetting the last twelve years of her life. Her friends, her memories. Everything that made her human gone forever.

He shook is head at the idiotic thought. He knew Rose was't't that bimbo type, and he KNEW it wasn't love. He was only 15 for the love of god! That and there was no way he would make a good king even if by some fluke they did marry each other. He was just worried about losing is best friend was all it was. As corny as it sounded to him he went with it.

And so Dan's life went on almost normally after his little confrontation. Attempting to get past school, hanging out with his friends, more or less getting though life as best he could. About five days after his so called date with Rose he was in his room doing his homework when a voice spoke to him. "I can give you what you want boy." Dan simply ignored the voice and continued working. "I know your hearts greatest wish is; you know you can't keep up your so called relationship with Rose. You know you'll louse her if you don't do something."

The person had now gone too far as he turned around angry but even then he was still shocked at what he saw. A demonic looking clown was all but a few feet away from his face, his breath smelled like ash. Dan stared at him for a few moments before he worked up enough courage and said with far more confidence then he felt. "All right then, what's my hearts greatest wish then clown boy?"

The clown let out a low and evil laugh. "Why you of all people should know! Power of course! The power to be able to fight back against any monster that might attack you. The power to sweep the girl you love off her feet. That kind of power!" He then backed way from Dan's face as to give him some more space and time to think.

Dan couldn't believe what he was hearing! Power? THAT was what he wanted most? "Yea right!" He thought. "That's one of the most cliché ideas out there! The anti hero/hero sells their soul for powers, becomes evil and then goes back to being good in some lame ass battle that changes his heart. It's been done a billion times and them some!"

Still, he had to admit the clown had a point. Dan had never thought of him self as stupid, perhaps a bit wiser or craftier then most people but never nerd smart. Corruption was man's nature, just as much as it was to be selfless. Who every now and then wasn't turned on by the thought of power? Dan also thought it couldn't hurt to at least ask what kind of power he was being offered.

"All right I'll buy it. What demonic powers of kick ass in return for my soul do you have?"

At this the clown snapped his fingers and a black box appeared on his right, a white one on his left. They both looked... normal. Plain, ordinary cardboard boxes.

"The box to my right, should you chose it will infuse you with Necroplasm, you will gain all most limitless dark power Mr. Dan. Power you can not even begin to fathom."

The clown then paused to allow the information to sink in. Dan as collected as he was, his blood began to race and his hands began to sweat. This was the gift of a lifetime, maybe two. He would be stupid to pass it up. Still, this was no time to lose his head he would have to ask what the other box held. Although he already had an idea of its contents.

"Let me guess if I chose the white box I go back to living my normal life right?" The clowns face then shrunk with confusion. "Excuse me?"

"Never mind... So what does the white box hold?" The clown the smiled and explained. "The white box shall give you the power of the angels, the power to kill demons by the hundreds!"

Dan knew he needed more time to think, this was't something he could deiced in a moments notice. Whether the clown could read minds or the fact that Dan's face showed what he was think or both of the two what he said next put him somewhat at ease.

"You don't have to chose now, take a day or two and think it over some; this is a lot to take in after all. I'll come back when ever you're ready so you don't have to go looking for me."  
"Before you go is there a name you have that I should call you?"

The clown paused for a moment, think carefully what his answer should be. After a moment of thinking a wide, evil smile appeared across his face. "You can call me Violator, kid." With that the clown disappeared along with his boxes leaving Dan to his thoughts.

This sort of offer would tempt most people; he would be crazy to pass it up! But was it really giving up everything that made him human just to be with someone he cared for? Dan would never say that he loved Rose; he was only fifteen for Pete's sake! WAY to young to be thinking about love, he would like to wait a bit and try to go out with other women before he thought about settling down. Rose was just his best friend was all, although he wasn't willing to rule out that he might have stronger feeling for her. As lame as it sounded to him.

His mind then shifted to the two powers he was offered. The dark power, the substance Violator had called Necroplasm. An image of him clad in dark armor, power coming from his body in spades. A black blade of unfathomable power in his right hand. A red and dark purple in the image of a skull with a snake going through one of the sockets, the background of the shield a midnight black that seemed to too take all near him to the deepest parts of hell all in his left.

The next power, that angelic power that one Dan was slightly less interested in. He could hardly be called a religious man; it was just one of those things that had never mattered much to his family. Which, now looking back was odds are a good thing. None the less, there was something off about the encounter. Normally Dan would have been wary of something like this, having for the most part read a good bit of things related to the supernatural. But some part in the back of his head was telling him that Violator had been straight up with him.

As he was thinking about the conversation that had taken place (along with attempting to finish his homework) in the darkest part of hell. Violator and two others were standing around talking about the soon to be made deal. The being known as Violator no longer looked like a clown or even something remotely human for that matter. There were very few words that could describe him, the most basic of them would be that he was big, had gray skin, and was very ugly. The other two men looked far more normal. One had on a midnight blue cloak, the other was what looked like an old man with a huge and long white beard; he looked almost like a hobo.

"So tell me Charon, Cogliostro. To what do I owe the honor of chatting with the two biggest losers in the Underworld?" The man in the cloak then spoke. "You know why. That young man you about to make a deal with is friends with her Majesty Princess Rose, one of the hires to the Underworld throne." He spoke with a quick and annoyed voice. Cog nodded in agreement as well. He spoke with a deep voice. "Even you should know not to bring the wrath of the Underworld."

Violator then tilled his head to the side playfully. "So? I know full well everything about that boy. I was just bored and needed something to do was all" he then let out a high pitched laugh.

"So THAT is why you did it?" Charon asked. "Because you were BORED?"

His face then became sly like a fox. "Well... I'll admit that's not the WHOLE reason why. It's also because I think the boy is far more... sharper then a good 98 percent of the earth's population. I for one see potential in him."

Both men seemed somewhat satisfied with this information. "Very well then. If Mr. Goldberg chosen to be reborn a Hellspawn then I and Charon shall train him."

"Ah, but I KNOW he will chose Necroplasm over the Angelic Fire. Partly of personal choice but also to be more in touch with his "girlfriend".

Charon then felt he should give Violator a word of advice, from one supernatural being to another. "I wouldn't be too sure about that Violator, if there is one thing the human heart is it's unpredictable. There is almost no telling what a human will do when they have their free will and heart in complete control."

He then rolled his eyes in sarcasm. "But of course you know all about that. After all it was those Lincoln sisters that killed you and the Wvuxic, one of whom was your own worker until she betrayed you."

Although his face was covered by his hood Charon was fuming with rage. That was a sore spot he still Hadn't had gotten over. Even if his own down fall WAS his own fault. He had been the one that had understatement the Kids Next Door having a weapon that could kill the Wvuxic or that the elemental sword of the first Number One had fallen in the hands of one of the operative of sector V. Needless to say after his death, along with the Wvuxi total gone forever. Charon had found work in the Underworld army after he had died and had quickly raised though the ranks and was now on par with beings like Nergal Jr or the famous Hellspawn, also known as Al Simmons.

"Well, well. It seems the boy has already made his choice. Well gentlemen as fun as it has truly been I must get going." Just before he left Cog called out to him. "Remember, you give the young man the power but after that he is in our care have I made my self clear?" He nodded and with that disappeared in a swell of black flames.

Dan stood straight and tall. His face was like a statue's, hard and emotionless. He knew that after tonight he would never be able to go back to his old life ever again. He only hoped that Rose would accept what he was about to do. He would do this for both of them; they would get along better this way. He then grabbed his right hand to keep it from shaking from fear. Violator's appearance was sudden and unexpected; none the less Dan stood his ground. Part of him knew what he had to do; the other part was scared to death.

"So tell me Danny." The clown asked with excitement in his voice. "Are you ready to choose your power?" Dan gave a nervous nodded, his head shaking as he did it. "I-I am. I just have one question."

"What's that?"

"How much of my own life will I be able to live after my choice?"

"As much as you do right now, I'm just giving you the power. What you do with that power is up to you. Mind you there are some teachers that can help you if you ever feel you need it."

With that the demon clown snapped his fingers and the boxes appeared once more. Nether said anything; one could have cut the tension with a knife. He knew that no matter which power he chose it wasn't going to matter, he might even lose Rose altogether if she found out. But it was so tempting, that power was almost driving him mad at this point and it hadn't even had been an hour yet! He HAD to have that power Violator was offering to him. He could NOT live though his life being dead weight, but the other part of his mind was telling him other wise.

"Are you that dense man? It clear as day that clown is trying to get you soul or something!"

"I know. But either way I'm screwed. If I don't take what he is offering me I'll be about as useful as a lead weight, if I do take it all I have to lose is Rose liking me but I'll still have the chance to do something if I have to fight."

Dan then reached out and opened one of the boxes. A blinding flash of light appeared leaving him of all his senses. The last thought that went though his mind was, "Rose, please forgive me. I've done this for both of us..."


	15. Chapter 15: Power revelations

An: Same crap as usual. Also I WOULD like some reviews just to tell me what people think of the story. But it's up to you.:AN

* * *

The light ended and Dan opened his eyes. He looked down at his arms and saw what looked like some sort of armor. The hands of it looked much like dark blue claws with dark purple spikes on his knuckles. Both his arms had the same dark blue color but mixed with purple fused blade like weapons across both arms.

His feet now had pointed like boot that were a dark purple and his legs and chest now sported a six pack but his showing skin was now a midnight black. The power he inside his heart felt like all the evil in the world had been compressed into his body, yet instead of the unholy evil eating way at him Dan felt an odd warmth from within his body, like a candle in a dark room.

It was an small light coming from within his very core of his existence. Violator saw the confusion on his face and reassured him. "I was wondering when you would notice the difference, kid." The demon chuckled to him self. "You see you were neither fused with Necroplasm or Angelic Fire. Your heart chose both of them!"

"You are nether a Hellspawn nor a Redeemer, your an exact balance of both!" "Let me guess, this means that can do things that neither a Hellspawn or a Redeemer could do but not as good as if I had chosen one over the other. Correct?"

Dan deducted. The demon smiled. It seems he was right about this boy; he WAS smarter then most people. That or he had at least more common sense then them. Not only was the fusion a success power wise but Violator could tell that this human would make the perfect test subject. "Your right on the money Danny-boy!" The demon answered. "It's just as you said, you a combined powers of both Heaven and Hell but there will be some abilities you will not be able to do, for instance if you were a Hellspawn you would have had a cape that would have acted as a meter of sorts.

When you had exhausted your self of your powers you would have been sent to the realm of Malebolgia." Dan said nothing, still examining his body and not trusting the demon as far as he could throw him. "So you're saying that if I had chosen to become a Hellspawn then I would have been your slave for life?" Dan asked. "Nope." Violator answered simply. "You would have been the exception my boy! You could have kept your power, no strings attached!"

Dan still eyed the demon, he wasn't about to believe him that easily. He then decided to ask about about his powers. "You said my powers would be more limited then if I had chosen one power over the other, would you be kind enough to elaborate Mr. Violator?" Dan said politely as to keep on the demon's good side.

"Very well then, I shall." "You see Mr. Goldberg." Violator started. "Your powers as a Spawn include Superhuman strength, speed, durability and endurance. Immortality, the power of Flight, Magical abilities, teleportation, shape-shifting powers, and resurrection. But since your infused with both light AND dark. Now you lack Immortality, in other words your girl friend can still reap your soul." He added suggestively, much to Dan's annoyance but said nothing as to not interrupt him or make him angry.

Violator continued. "You also have no shape-shifting powers except for when you transform as well as very limited teleporting powers, your ability of resurrection living things is also cut back as well.

Your strength, speed, and endurance are on par with an normal new born Spawn also. I'd tell you about your light but I lack a bit in that department as you can tell." Violator finished. Dan said nothing and took a few moments to take the information in, he had two reasons as to why he had taken Violator's offer.

One was so that he wouldn't be a liability latter on in Rose's life (and in turn protect Kat or anyone else when Rose could not) the other was a more selfish reason and he was will to admit it. He had wanted it to be able to fight. Not fight crime per say as a super hero, the world had enough of those all ready what with cities like Metropolis, Gotham and Astro and the caped weirdos that protected them.

But what little kid didn't dream of one day fight the bad guys and saving the day? While Dan had eventual gotten over the idea as he had grown older in that one moment of weakness he knew why he had taken that power for: Protection and glory. "So shall we go to meet these teachers you talked about earlier, Sir?" Dan asked. "You can if you wish." Violator answered.

With that he took his apprentice and introduced Dan to both Charon and Cog in the pit of Hell that the three had had their conversation about him. As far as for Hell itself or at least the part Dan saw around him he was disappointed. It looked just like the typical view was. Fire, brimstone, and lots of yelling in pain and torment.

He knew better then to talk out of turn as he then introduced him self to the two beings and they explained the situation to him. As it turned out much to his surprise Dan was not in service to either Hell or Heaven. He would be able to use his powers as he wanted to, no mindless killing, and no mind enslaving.

All that Dan did with his new found powers would be up to him, although he would have help from both Charon and Cog so he could gain control over his powers. And that is just what they did. In the weeks that fallowed after both of his parents had gone to bed he would teleport to the same place in Hell and would begin his nightly training.

His training was a mixture of difficulties some powers such as making energy blasts from necroplasm and the simple lightning spell was fairly easy enough to do with some practice.

Other powers such as gaining control over flight and learning to control of teleportation or summoning a demonic being to do his biding proved to be far harder to do. When he returned to his room he was most of the time exsulted and fell asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. Needless to say the extra stress of the training along with the normal stress of everyday high school life made Dan a little more... edgy then normal. One example was when one of his classmates from English class had asked him if she could borrow a pencil. His response was as fallowed: "No you can't borrow a pencil of mine!

Either buy your own or shove off!" As the weeks went by and he gained mediocre control over his spawn powers and his body and life adjusted to the late night training Dan found that he was able to relax more and keep calm better and more often. He also felt wiser then normal, more logical then before his deal. Although Dan had always thought of him self as a logical person for the most part this new power of his gave him confidence and more self esteem then before with out him becoming overconfidence or cocky.

After awhile he decided to ask Rose out once more and she accepted wanting to make up for the lousy date they had had last time. She hoped that she could just have a normal evening for once, no royalty, no demons, no reminder of the fact that she was Death in training. Just a normal, nothing special night with one of her best friends.

That was all she wanted from time to time, some normalcy in her hellish life even if just for a night was all she asked. The two had got together at around 6:30 and went to the Underworld once more to see a movie. They paid for their tickets and snacks even though the manager was more then willing to let them in for free. The movie it's self was some kind of old western of some sort. It wasn't bad but it felt like watching a very long episode of either Bonanza or Gunsmoke but most westerns were the same anyhow so it didn't matter much.

All and all though out the movie both Dan and Rose enjoyed it none the less, even with all the demons crowed around them making a racket. However there were times during the movie when Rose felt something different about Dan, it was more then just his lemon and lime cologne, which she had always liked anyhow.

It was something different about him, something almost supernatural around Dan that evening. It had not been the first time she had felt that way around him either. She noticed that Dan seemed safer, in control; protective, wiser, more logical then she had ever seen him. It was true that she had always felt relaxed around both Dan and Kat, they weren't BFF for nothing. But for the past few weeks Rose noticed that Dan seemed a lot more focused then usual, more commanding, more confident. Deep down part of her was turned on in Dan's out look.

She knew it wasn't a sin or any other sort of negative feeling, yet she still felt happy around Dan for some reason. "I guess I can worry about Dan latter." Rose thought to her self. "After all it feels... Nicer to be around him then normal..." With that then she rested her head on his shoulder for comfort and just to make sure the scent was coming from him. Dan said nothing except that he started stroking his fingers through strands of her hair. Rose couldn't help but blush. After their cuddle moment was done both teenagers went back to watching the rest of the movie.

As the movie ended and the two started to walk for a bit around the Underworld before heading home they both failed to notice that they were being followed. The two of them were sound surrounded by the same demons that had attacked them from before only this time they had brought help.

Not only did the demons look stronger, but they also had odd shadow like beings with them in their cycle around Rose and Dan. The shadows had dark glowing yellow eyes and their heads bobbed up and down, back and forth mindlessly.

"Why on earth are these guys back?" Rose thought. "Didn't the butt kicking I gave them a few weeks a go mean anything to them? And those shadows look familiar somehow..." It took Rose just a moment before she realized what the shadows were. "Oh god. Don't tell me those weaklings are the ones controlling those Heartless." She was about to open her mouth and question them but Dan beat her too it. Much to her surprise. "Why are those Heartless working for you and how did you get them?" Dan yelled. "Wouldn't you like to know?" One the the demons taunted. "This is bad. REALLY bad. I doubt I could fight these guys again not to mention the fact that I'll have to protect Dan as well as fight the Heartless" "Dan." Rose hissed quickly as the two stood back to back completely surrounded.

As she was about to add more Dan cut her off. "Rose. There is something I've wanted to show you for the past few weeks." "Well whatever it is can it wait for latter?" She snapped as the Heartless and demons moved in closer. "No Rose it can't." Dan said calmly despite being surrounded by the on coming crowd. "And no, it not an confession of undying love for you, that would be just stupid. It's that I can FIGHT!"

With that Dan's limbs snapped back and a black light shot out from his body. Parts of the night it's self seemed to head to him like a magnate. Rose began to back away in fear willing to take her chances with the Heartless then what was happening to her best friend. When the darkness hit Dan's body it absorbed it like an sponge.

The darkness then began to take the outline of his body and in a matter of seconds Dan's transformation into a Hellspawn was complete. The Heartless, demons and Rose just stood with their jaws opened staring at him.(Although the neoshadow Heartless had no jaws in the first place) Dan then started to walk forward slowly scanning the group that had corned them. 20 demons and 20 neoshadow Heartless had them covered from every angle.

Even though they were both outnumbered greatly he smirked. "You ready to rock Rose?" He yelled back to her. Rose gave a confused nod and brought forth her scythe, ready for battle. With Rose facing the mix of mix of Heartless and demons on the left and Dan with the same amount on the right the two jumped forward and began their battle. Dan was first to reach one of his would be killers and lunched his hand straight through the body of one of the demons. Then with his arm in the demon's chest he ripped the demon into two pieces.

The gang stood in shock of what had taken place and in that one moment Dan went though them like tissue. Demons and Heartless a like were ripped a part bit by bit with out the slightest shard of mercy. Rose, who had only been able to hold her own to a certain amount stopped and stood in wonderment as she paused to see her newly powered best friend slaughter their otherworldly chasers by the dozen,.

After a matter of mere moments Dan had finished off the last remaining neoshadow and then in a swell of midnight black smoke he disappeared and reappeared to Rose's aid. With that he grabbed one of the demons by the arm and called out to her. "Hey Rose. You want to play some baseball?"

And with that threw the demon right too her like a literal baseball. It took Rose a minute to realize what Dan was doing and almost didn't get it until it was too late. Just as the demon was about to connect with her, Rose brought her scythe up high and swung down hard cutting the demon into multiple pieces and causing spurts of blood to fly everywhere in random directions and smearing parts of her cloths and face in the processes. "Great, this will take forever to get the blood out when this is done." Rose thought. She sighed and decided to suck it up and continued the processes with Dan.

With the combined teamwork of the two along with the fact that the Heartless weren't too much of a threat, the group of stalkers were soon cut down to just a remaining five that quickly fled for their lives. As the peace that had once been set resulted once more. Both friends just stood and said nothing, in truth neither one of them knew what to say. Dan was first to speak up in his defense. "About what I just did... I'm sorry."

Rose then interrupted him. "There's no reason to be sorry Dan, you did what you thought was right and I respect that. I just want to know why you didn't tell me sooner. Did you think I'd be mad at you or something?"

Dan opened his mouth for a moment to try and say something but closed it and thought for a moment on how to respond. After he was done he spoke. "No, it wasn't so much that it was more that I just didn't know how you would take my new powers. I apologize for not telling you earlier."

Rose then chuckled in sympathy. "Well the least you can do is tell me who gave you your powers to make it up to me!" Dan nodded and began his story from the starting point when Violator gave him the choice of powers to the late night training. When he finished Rose smiled then said. "Well at least this explains why you've been so cranky for the past few weeks!"

Dan laughed as well. "True, true." He nodded and the two burst out laughing once more. After a few moments the two wiped the tears from their eyes and became serious once more.

"You know that he's probably planing something." Rose said.

"That much is clear as day, I wouldn't trust the freak as far as I could throw him." Dan commented.

"Think we should tell my parents?" Rose asked.

"No, I don't think we need to tell your family JUST yet. They might not take the news that well, lets wait a bit before we say anything, we don't want this to turn into another boy who cried wolf do we?" Dan added humorously. Both friends laughed one last time before they headed back to earth. They both had failed to notice the demoic shadow that fell apoun the spot where they had been. "It's only a matter of time, only a matter of time.." The voice said evily. Of corse the two friends knew nothing of the moment that was taking place or what the future would hold, but they felt the could take it on together. As friends and as equals.


	16. Chapter 16: Tracking a teacher

Chap 16: Tracking a teacher

Danny "Dan" Goldberg stood outside the castle of the Underworld in his Hellspawn transformation, his soulless black eyes looking down at the endless cliff that hung below it. "Long way down." he thought to himself.

He was alone with only his thoughts to keep him company. It had been a week since the second attack that both he and Rose had gone through after going to the movies. They had decided to keep what had a secret of sorts between friends. All and all Dan's past few weeks since he had gained his other worldly powers had been sort of a blur to him.

On the one hand he had his normal, everyday, average Joe life style school life that he did every day of his life since he had started in Kindergarten. On the other he still continued his training with Charon and Cogliostro and truth be told Dan was becoming better each week. While he wasn't some super extra power profit style god, he was certainly far better then when he had first gained his powers.

He had about mastered most if not all of the basics of attack magic and to a limited amount the ability to bring the dead back to life, if only half way as a zombie. As for fighting that in it's self was mostly simple. Cogliostro had couched him in multiple drills, ranging from ones that built stamina to ones that taught him counterattacking punches and kicks in a style that was similar to kick boxing.

Dan sometimes felt that his training nights were more dreams then anything less. Still... now that he had tasted some excitement in his life he wouldn't give up his powers for anything. "Not even for knowing when The Simpsons will end!" Dan thought humorously to himself, letting out a small chuckle.

"Something funny apprentice?" A confidence older voice asked behind him.

Dan turned around even though he knew who the voice belonged too. "Hello Charon." Dan greeted with enthusiasm. While he wouldn't call the ex-villain a friend per-say Dan did feel sympathy to how his life had been. He had been powerless to save the women he loved (even if she was a power mad nut case) and had tried to do every thing in his power to restore her to her former glory only to fail in the end. But Dan did think he should have gone about it a better less evil way but never said so to the wizards face.

"Hello your self Dan. What might a ask might you outside at this time of the year, considering how cold it is"

"Nothing much." The half breed said. "Just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Nothing you'd be interested in."

Charon said nothing not wanting to press the issue any further then it had to be pushed. "Tell me Dan." The dark blue spell caster asked. "Do you ever feel liked you'd like to obtain better control of your angelic powers?" Dan did not answer instantly. Really it was more a manner of not knowing how to respond then rudeness.

He knew he would have to gain training with his light half at SOME point, but he didn't know anyone willing to train him. That and he felt that if he started training with his light side he might lose his best friend all together. At this an image of Rose in her human form with her brown hair flowing down and blue eyes sparkling in the light flashed quickly though the young teens mind. Dan shook the thought from his mind.

Not that having just Hellspawn powers as a day at the beach mind you. But something told Dan that Charon knew a person or two who could help with that problem, why else would he ask?

"Your hunch is right Dan, I do know of a few people that would be perfect to train you." Charon said as if he had read his mind like an open book. "And let me guess, we're going to do that right now right?" "Correct." Charon then added, "In fact you can even bring Rose along, she won't fight or anything. She can just cheer you on from the side lines" Charon was more then aware of Rose's bare grasp of the basics of fighting, none of which she had ever used before in real life and knew that she would be more trouble then help with the opponents his student would be soon facing.

Dan knew what would come next. He would have to fight and use his powers for real for the first time instead of just practice. Still there was no reason to worry, after all why one earth would Charon bring him up against someone he couldn't beat? All he would have to do would keep his cool in the fight remember his training and he would hopefully do fine.

"I'll go ask Rose if she wants to come." Dan said, and with that he vanished from his spot in a swell of back flame.

"I AM good looking." Rose was in her room, in her devil form naked examining her self with her body length mirror. Rose had never been a very vain person but even she still cared on how she looked from time to time. "But Mom and Grandma are still WAY better looking then me." Rose thought to her self, and she was being honest with herself.

When compared to her mother and grandmother Rose was only a little above average in the looks department, but she was still good looking enough considering her age. She then heard a knock on her door. "Give me a minute!" Rose yelled out. She the slipped on her Santa clause style outfit tightened her skull belt buckle that her father had given her, and opened the door with her tail.

When she saw it was Dan, Rose smiled.

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Charon said he knows someone who could become my teacher for my angelic half." Dan said.

He then added. "You're more then welcome to join us if you want too; you don't have to fight or anything. I'm pretty sure I'm the one who's going to be fighting..." He said the last part with a somewhat nervous tone.

"So you more or less want me to be your cheer leader right? You plan to woo me with your powers, I fall madly in love with you, we marry, and I become your obedient trophy wife for the rest of our immortal existence." Rose said in a skeptic tone. Both devil princess and hybrid warrior then began laughing together. Both of them knew Rose was joking and that she would be more then happy to go.

The two best friends then teleported back the Charon with far more serious looks on their faces as to hide any mirth they had had on them moments ago. "We're ready whenever." Dan said. "Excellent." The blue magic user said in a sinister tone. He then closed his eyes and began chanting, a light blue glyph with unreadable symbols in it inside a slightly larger circle that was also light blue. Both Rose and Dan stepped back to give the wizard his "space". After only a moment of chanting was Charon's spell ready.

A light and dark blue rift opened up in back of him. Charon then point his index finger to Rose and said; "Lady's first." Rose nodded and stepped in the portal, followed by Dan and then finally the spell caster himself; Charon. The portal then disappeared from existence. Rose and Dan stood dumbfounded at where the portal had taken them. In front of the two teens lay the largest house they had ever seen!

It was complete with a large steel metal gate with a cote of arms on it. The house itself consisted of mostly of stone as well as four stories high in length. The lawn looked very well cared for as the sprightly colored green grass shown in the sunlight. Dozens of sprinklers could be seen on the field watering the football stadium size lawn. Rose and Dan said nothing with their jaws hanging out, their mouths slowing becoming dry in the afternoon heat.

They both had but one thought shared in their heads; this is one freaking cool house! "I see you two are impressed with the house of the three Minerva Sisters; Bambi, Randy, Candy." Charon said with a slight smirk on his face.

Minerva Sisters... Minerva Sisters... Why did that name sound so familiar? Dan thought. It took him a moment to realize where he had heard that name before; Charon had mentioned them when the two of them had been training together. The Minerva Sisters were a trio of powerful light wielding spell casters and had kicked Charon's butt on more the on occasion before he had gotten his power up from Dark Void, after which he then used his newly found powers to turn the table on the three do-goods and trapped THEM in the Dark Void!

However the three had been saved from none other then the Kids Next Door as well as with the help of the Powerpuff Girls. "We are in Providence, Rhode Island." The blond haired, Magus, Charon stated. "The three children inside this house will be the three to teach you your magic side. As for your physical powers I already have just the person in mind who owns both me and your father Rose, a personal debt."

"W-Wait!" Dan said in a nervous tone. "Seeing as how I'm in my Hellspawn form and seeing as how the Sisters mostly use light and light attacks won't they attack me the moment they see me"

"You are most likely correct and your point being what?"

Dan couldn't help but gulp in fear, something that didn't exactly look all that threatening in his Spawn form. "Why doesn't he just go and say I'm going to fight Superman with one arm tied behind my back!" Dan thought glumly to himself. Rose was somewhat out of the loop, none the less the expression her best friend had on was one twisted and warped in fear. "These Minerva kids must be pretty powerful" she thought to herself.

The ex-god like villain saw the look of fear in his apprentice young eyes. "Oh don't worry about beating them Dan; I have just the thing you need to even the odds against those stupid brats."

With that he snapped his fingers and in front of the middle aged wizard appeared a dark blood red amulet with an onyx black crest and chain which held it together. It hovered in the air for a moment, sparkling with a demonic aura and low buzzing sound. It then slowly made its way to Dan and stopped right in front of him. Now that it was closer to both Rose and Dan both felt oddly safer around the magically summoned jewel.

As if they were more protected then before, better guarded. Dan the brought out his hand and grasped the object by the chain which he saw was just barley long enough to make a necklaces around his neck. The half Spawn then did just that and placed it around his neck. Rose couldn't help but stare at him, with his far more muscular and find tuned body and new "bling" to go with him, Dan now looked quite attractive.

Rose tried to shake the thoughts out of her mind, even though part of her didn't want too but was successful in the end. "Y-You look good Dan." she said with a slight blush on her face. Dan turned and looked at her, was he really that good looking? "The amulet you hold is called the Darkness of Despair." Charon explained. "It times the magical resistance by ten fold as well as cuts all light and light based attacks in half as far as damage goes." "I would have used this on those little buggers when they were freed from the Dark Void, but never got around to it" He mumbled under his breath.

" If your planning on using me to kill three kids then take both my self and Rose back right now!" Dan said with more confidence then he really felt. "I can't help you with revenge." Charon shook his head no. "You have the wrong idea of what I'm talking about Mr. Goldberg. All you have to do is scuff the girls up a little; I said I wanted to make them your teachers remember? That would be pretty hard it do if they were dead!" "Now let's let a move on! We've wasted enough time as it is!"

With that Charon held out his hand which then began glowing a light, almost pure white blue color. The gate was soon covered a thick wall of ice with sharp edges coming from it. The ice then slowly began to crack bit by bit and then all together fell apart, bits of warped metal and twisted shield could be made out from the chunks. The three then steeped forward. The battle of light vs. dark was about to start.

Candy sighed. "I'm bored!" The three sisters hadn't had much if anything at all to do with their powers since the Charon instant, even ridding their unicorns had lost its fun. "Makes me almost wish that Charon guy hadn't had died." Bambi said in a bored tone.

"Your wish is my command." A familiar voice ecocide throughout the girl's room. The three light users quickly jumped to their feet.

"It can't be..." Randy said softly. "Oh but it can!" The voice boomed. "You three had better get ready, cause Charon is back!" The three sisters stood paralyzed in fear as the all too familiar dark wizard fazed into their room, but the major thing that caught the girls attention was the two beings that were with him.

On his right was an anti cherubic devil looking teen age girl with brown hair, blood red eyes, and oddly enough she had on what looked like a Santa Clause style outfit with a Goth skull for the belt buckle. All three shivered at the amount of sin they felt from her, although the girl herself seemed to be unaware of her own damnation judging by the care free look on her face. The sisters could tell that they were easily far more powerful then the she-devil and could easily beat her. Still... if there was one thing fight monsters of darkness had taught them it was never underestimate them.

The other person next to Charon was a boy. Or at least they guessed the back colored... thing was supposed to be a boy due to the lack of boobs and the fact that he (or it) had a far more masculine apprentice. The three felt a more powerful threat from the boy and Charon then they did from the girl. The three after looking the three house crashers over said nothing at first, one question however rang throughout their minds.

How in the name of god did that power hungry freak manage to come back? "Oh don't worry." Charon said when he saw the confused(among other things) looks on the Minerva Sisters. "I'm not a zombie or anything, although Hollywood really doesn't do them justice." "I just found my place in the after life and even a student to call my own! I would like to introduce you three to Rose Mary Reaper- at this Charon gestured to Rose who waved at the girl with a smile on her face- and my young part Hellspawn, part Redeemer student Dan Goldberg." Dan gave a polite nod to the three.

Charon then gave the sisters a moment to take in the news and then said in an evil tone and a smile on his face. "And you three are going to help us by training my friend here until he has learned all he can from you do Gooding freaks." Both Dan and Rose face faulted. Neither one of them were nuts about forcing three kids against their will, Dan especially as he was the one who would have to fight them. But the fact remained that he needed someone who could train him on his light side and these three were one of the few they could get their hands on given the fact that the Underworld had never had the best of relationships with Heaven.

"I would just like to say that in my defense that I really and truly don't want to fight you three, I am a fair person by nature as hard as you three might find it to believe." Dan said in a matter-of-fact tone. "If you three just agree to help us this will make things a lot less painful for both of our sides." Randy then narrowed her eyes glared at him hatefully. "You wish ya evil...thing you!" Candy and Bambi nodded in agreement with their sister but the scared looks on their faces said otherwise.

Dan sighed. "Well they can't say that I didn't try to settle this peacefully." He thought bitterly to him self. Rose glanced over at her best friend and smiled in admiration. Even though she knew the odds of him winning were 9 out of 10 Dan still cared for his opponent's safety and well being even when they hated him. That was one of the things both Rose and Kat liked about Dan; he was always willing to settle things none violently.

Charon then gave an evil smile." I was hoping you'd say that."

With that the Magus once more started his spell. The malign chant slowly started to change the room as it started to melt away and changed before the girl's eyes. Candy attempted to attack the dark wizard during his interim with a spell of her own only to have black and purple lightning shock her body down to its very core. The Minerva sister then knew that there was nothing they could do to escape from the peril they had gotten themselves into. But they would not hamper in the heat of battle and give up!

They would fight diligently and tenaciously as the three best could until they were either beaten into submission or dead! Rose saw the fire in the girls eyes and couldn't help but feel a bit envious of them with all the power that they and the many others in her life had while she her self was very weak in comparison.

"I'll just have to work harder when I get the chance." Rose thought to her self. "I can't stay at the level I'm at and except to last long in a real fight..." It wasn't that Rose wasn't WILLING to fight is was more that she was just simple to scared to. She was afraid that she wouldn't be her self at the end of it, that she'd be some superfluous kick ass she demon fighter, which while it was a cool idea just wasn't her.

Still, that was odds are the only real way to put her powers to good use. She pushed the idea back making it a made a mental note to talk to her farther to start actually start fighting instead of him just showing her a bunch of moves with her scythe and just going over them once or twice.

Rose blinked and saw that she had been in such a deep train of thought she hadn't had seen the room morph into an arena, which held a large 50 foot wide brown rock circle surrounded by dark read and black lava and magma coming from many waterfalls. The Minerva sisters glared at there opponents with looks at would normal kill an normal person. Unfortunately the foe they would be fighting was hardly normal.

But they did have one advantage that there foe didn't have and that was the basic Light over Dark that applied to all forms of life. The three overlooked the amulet that hung over Dan's neck like a old gold watch from the 19th century as they brought out their respective colored wands and were now ready for battle.

Both Charon and Rose stepped back onto two chairs made of the same stone, curtsy from the dark mags himself. Then with a snap of his left fingers a bright flash of light appeared around the arena as a hexagonal barrier surrounded the stone pancake like floor. It had two purposes, one was to keep the four inside safe. The other was to make sure no one would get any ideas of trying to run away.

"Good luck Dan." Rose thought with a worried expression on her face. The Minerva sisters looked over at there new foe, all fear was now gone from their faces and was replaced with confidence as well a sense of undying trust in each other. A rush of guilt ran over Dan like a bulldozer. He was NOT going to enjoy doing this but he had no choice. "You still have a chance to back out." He said crossing his arms. "We can still settle thi-"

However he never got a chance to finish his sentence. A bright beam of pink light hit the young half spawn dead center knocking him back off his feet and sending him flying a good distance mostly on his back, as Dan strained himself to stand up an light, and large orange blast of lightening struck him like a bulls-eye, the blessed holy energy shot though him just as real lighting would have but with far more effective damage and pain infliction. Lastly as Dan lay on his back to stun to move an finishing blow was fired at his body. The next feeling that hit Dan's senses was an burning sensation, one which he had never felt before. He quickly closed his eyes in pain as a reflex but soon opened them and looked down his chest to see light purple flames covering his whole body totally and and completely.

The light injected flames were followed by multiple small, light weight, blots of pink, orange, and purple lightning which danced around him like ballerinas, most of which did hit him. Some however missed and struck the ground near him changing the color it hit from mud brown to a black similar to his own body. After a good five minutes of their brutal assault Randy, Candy, and Bambi lowered their wands. Panting, they looked up at Rose and Charon with triumph looks the their faces. They had killed their so called threat and didn't even need the apex of their powers to win!

Pitch black smoke covered the whole area were Dan had landed and while it was still clearing the girls felt certain that there foe had been killed.

"Looks like your student was a bust Charon!" Candy shouted to the dark wizard, who despite seeing his pupil beat before his eyes remained emotionless like a statue. Rose's reaction however was the complete opposite to Charon's. Her face was a aghast with fear and dolefulness. Her jaw hung open wide in disbelief that her best friend had been killed so easily.

Sadness was the first thing she felt, but that quickly changed to another emotion. Anger. Hate. Rage. All these and more pumped though Rose's veins. "Those heartless bitch's are going to PAY!" Rose mentally screamed to herself. Those three had then taken the only person outside her family that Rose ever felt safe around. Her best friend that she had known forever and meant the world to her. She then brought out her scythe and summoned forth her Nergal wings ready for battle. Forgetting the fact that she was completely out classed didn't matter to Rose. Nor did her lack of battle experience, the fact that she had never flown before or the fact that she had a bare idea on how to use her scythe as a weapon. Or even that she was a Reaper and that Dan could very well still be alive didn't occur to Rose.

"You'll be avenged soon Dan." Rose thought. "You'll be avenged soon..."

A small voice in the far back of her head thought. "Well it's about time SOMETHING good started to happen. I was becoming quite bored."

* * *

AN: Well THAT'S a plot twist if I ever saw one, my largest chapter yet! 


	17. Chapter 16 part two

Tracking a teacher part two

"I am going to kill them!" Rose thought. "They took Dan away and I am GOING to slaughter them with out the slightest bit of mercy, just like they did to Dan!" Oddly enough Rose felt an odd feeling around her legs. It took her brain to register that she was cold. Rose looked down; perplex wondering how she could be cold in a place of hellfire lava.

Her question was answered quickly when she saw that both her legs were frozen in a large block of ice. She glanced back to Charon who had the same uncaring expression on his face. "Let me go, NOW!" Rose snapped to the wizard.

Charon looked at her with a mildly interested look on his face and a raised eyebrow. "Oh? And just what do you plan to do ageist them Rose? Cry on them? Attack them with your Goddess like stature? Or just scare them with you're over done powers of doom?" Charon said dryly.

Rose looked at him as if he was crazy. What over done powers of doom? So she was a devil/Nergal hybrid, big freaking deal! Rose's type was a dime a dozen, literately. There were plenty of Devil/Nergal hybrids then one could shake a stick at. Some of which were even of human descent like Rose was. The only real thing that separated Rose from most other half breeds was her reaper powers. The one and only thing she had gained completely from her birth.

Rose shook her head from her train of thought. "They killed my boyfriend! I want to make them pay!" Rose yelled. Whack! The sound echoed throughout the volcanic center. Rose had been punched hard by the dark wizard. It took her a moment to understand that she had just been knocked about. "Good God will you shut the hell up!" Charon snapped at Rose.  
"Have you ever listened to your self talk before, I stopped you when I did because you were turning this whole thing it to one big old soap drama. Your "boyfriend" is not dead, you yourself are completely incapable of beating the sisters and lastly your letting your emotions get the better of you. Not exactly all that impressive Rose."

The Minerva sisters looked at the two bickering dark wielders. This was their big bad threat? It was down right laughable! They noticed that the smoke was starting to clear but when it did their jaws fell open like a book. As the last of the smoke was clearing they saw that the Hellspawn was standing up right with a straight back completely unharmed.

"Not bad..." Dan said. "That almost tickled. But is that REALLY the best you have?" Although he was bluffing with the Darkness of Despair, which hung around his neck loosely. All and all Dan was unharmed. Aside from brushing some dust from his arms he looked good as new. Maybe even better. Rose could feel her face growing hot with embarrassment. She HAD reacted pretty extremely. "Please don't tell me he heard me..." Rose muttered to herself quietly.

Dan turned his head to his best friend "I heard you Rose." He said, "And as flattering as being called your "boyfriend" is I think I might have to pass you up on that offer." Rose's heart sunk a bit at the comment.

"Damn, looks like we aren't going to fight." One of the Nergal heads said to each other in the back of Rose's mind in a disappointed voice. "Look on the plus side," Another one countered. "At least we get to see SOME action." The others mentally agreed causing Rose to wince. Having real voices in your head that weren't a sign that you were crazy and nagged you to go a eat peoples souls was never exactly a ton of fun. And what's more was that they were becoming more and more annoying each day.

Dan looked at them smiling wide, or as much as a hell spawn could smile.  
"Shall we continue?" He asked. The Minerva sister just glared at him angrily.  
"Don't think you've won just cause you got lucky... you...big...dumb thing you!" Candy yelled out in an irate voice. Her sisters nodded in agreement. The three sisters them started their attacks and in less then a second three bolts of pink, orange, and purple lightning blast once more from their wands.

The three incoming threats launched at Dan like heat seeking missiles just as they were about to hit him, Dan held out his right hand at a small surge of power could be visibility seen. With the attacks only nanoseconds away Dan with his own pure white zap of energy. The two blasts of power hit dead on causing a ripple shock wave instantly as they hit.

The shock wave ripped up most of the ground from the area and a large gust of wind picked up however both Dan and the Minerva sisters ignored the shock wave and wind. Randy, Candy, and Bambi faces were sweating and straining. All three of them were at 100 of their powers and Dan was barley using ten! As the four powers clashed Dan was growing more and more bored. After a few moments he saw that the Minerva sisters were starting to louse energy and weaken.

Dan then held out his left hand and charged up another bolt of lightning. The added power proved too much for the three as the blast cut right though theirs like a hot knife though butter. As the blast came rocketing towards them the Minerva sister managed to teleport in a flash of light out of harms was, causing a large chunk of the area to be destroyed from the explosion. They then reappear in another flash of light right behind Dan and attempted to attack again.

Dan however vanished from his spot and copied the three as they had done before. Then faster then the sisters could react Dan delivered three lighting fast chops to their necks knocking them out instantly. Charon gave a small applaud, Rose however gave a better self esteem booster, she whistled loudly as if she was at a baseball game. The dark magic users then transformed the room back to its normal self with no signs of damage on even an inch of the floor.

"Not bad for your first time Dan, considering you had help." Charon congratulated. J  
ust after he said this, the Darkness of Despair started to crack with beams of red light shining from the core. In a matter of seconds the amulet blew to dust chain and all. Both Dan and Rose stood silent for the next few moments not sure of what to say.

"Oh don't worry, that thing is supposed to break after one battle." Charon said. "If it didn't things would be far to out of control with objects like that around."

"But... then you wasted something like that on my self, why?" Dan asked.

Charon shrugged. "It's no real biggie; it was worth it just to see those kids get their butts kicked one last time. You two can go on ahead if you want; I'll take care of these three. And no I won't kill them." He said the last part to clear up any misconceptions.

Both Dan and Rose nodded and with that returned to their demonic realm. As soon as they had left Charon looked at the three unconscious sisters. "Oh how the mighty have fallen." Caron said evilly.

Rose said her good byes to Dan and went back into her family's castle, Dan returned home. By remarkable luck her farther, Grim Jr was sitting on a chair in one of the many sitting rooms reading a book.

"Hey dad."  
Jr looked up at his daughter. "Hey your self Rose." he answered.

"I was kinda wondering if you could help me go over some stuff fighting wise so when I'm attacked I'm not completely screwed."

Grim Jr then set down the book he was reading and smiled. "I'd be more then happy too Rose." he said. With that he brought out his scythe and opened a rift in space and time and the two stepped in ready to start Rose's first real fight.


	18. Chapter 17: Training your teenager

Chapter 17: Training your Teenager

Rose looked around at her surroundings. The road was broken up, giant cracks littered up, down, and across the street. Large chunks of fallen buildings were scattered around aimlessly. Glowing orbs of light with wispy tails floated around without a purpose. A slight noise, almost a moan seemed to seep from the lights. They looked almost like comets in the twilight sun, giving the destroyed city a postcard like feel.

Still that wasn't to say that the city didn't have that horror movie feel to it from time to time. Rose all and all felt more wigged out them impressed by the ruin that she was now standing in.

"Why did Dad pick this place for our training?" Rose thought bitterly. "Why not Hawaii or some place less old and dead looking."

As one of the comet like lights passed though her Rose shivered up and down her whole body. This place was differently up on her "I really don't want to be here" list.

"So tell me Rose." A voice called out to her. "What do you think of the city of Zanarkand?" Rose turned her body and saw the face of her farther, Grim Junior in his undead and lack of flesh form. Which Rose had two feelings on; one was cuteness the other was being wigged out at seeing her dad with out any skin on, or organs for that matter.

"Well Daddy to be honest... this place looks more of a dump then a city." Rose said try not to look him in the eye. Junior however laughed at his daughters comment.

After a moment his laughter died down. "Well I won't argue with you there Sweetie, but it dose make this place ideal for training practice." He then summoned his trusty gray scythe which he had gained as a child, brought it back like a baseball bat and then said; "Come at me!"

Rose nodded gulping as she did. She then summoned her scythe, which was for the most part similar to her father's only silver in color. She began to breathe more heavily then usual and her heart started to pump faster. She then ran forward to her farther and swung her scythe to his right hip side.

Her blow never struck as just at the last moment Junior moved his scythe from the relaxed position it had been in and blocked Rose's attack with his scythes shaft. A long and hallow ring echoed throughout the city. Grim Junior then shook his head in disappointment.

"Really now Rose, you're going to have to do a LOT better then this if you want to be able to beat me."

Rose glared at him irately and yelled. "I don't want to beat you! I don't want to beat you, mom, grandma, or anyone else! All I want is to become good enough in practice to hold my own. After that I'd like some real world experience to hone my skills for the next few centuries or something along those lines. I never wanted this life dad; I never wanted to find out that I was some one of a kind freakish demon hybrid. I would have been content living a normal human life span as Rose Mary Smith, NOT reaper, Smith."

Grim Junior then crossed his arms. "Hey to be fair your mother and I planed to tell you when you were 13 so consider your self lucky." Rose just responded with a death glare. "Oh don't even start young lady." Junior said rolling his gray eye. "I've lived with both your mother and Grandmother, so trust me when I say you're not going to stare me into submission. Now come on! We're wasting day light!"

Rose then complied by spinning around with her scythe in 360 degrees in an attempt to attack from the left side, however half way she tripped over her feet and fell flat on her face. Rose batted her dads hand away and helped her self up ready to try once more. And she did only to mess up once more. After a third time Rose was able to finish the spin attack only to be blocked by her farther once more. Rose then wanted to yell out "No fair!" but didn't knowing it would not get her anywhere.

She then started many different slashes and attacks but Junior blocked and counter attacked her at every attempt. With each denial to land a blow Rose was becoming more and more flustered.

"Why?" Rose thought as she brought her blade in an upper cut like swing. 

"Can't?" She swiped her scythe at his legs only for Junior to jump out of harms way.

"I land one blow?" She swung her scythe in a burst of speed slashes hoping to catch her farther off guard only to find that he was more the able to keep up with her. If she didn't know any better Rose would have thought he was toying with her.

As he jumped back to give Rose room he saw that she was now out of breath and sweating, even though they had only been fighting for about twenty minutes. "Her stamina is something we'll have to work on this summer... as well as just about everything else." Junior thought. He then called out to Rose. "Don't hold back, hit me with everything you have Rose!"

Rose gave a slight smile. Now that was something she could deal with! While she wasn't exactly found of her flesh demanding snake like arms she still knew that there might be a chance to overwhelm him with them on her side. "Are you sure Dad?" Rose asked. He nodded, he was sure. Rose then concentrated and roughly 10 arms, five on each side, sprouted from her back. Rose then let out a gasp and wiped the sweat from her face. They wiggled like cobra heads; however they lacked the lizard style heads that were normal there when Rose brought them out.  
She then ran at her father, her brown hair and Nergal arms flew back in the wind and her scythe out and ready. Jr did not move an inch again and waited leaning on the bottom shaft of his scythe, smiling.

When Rose was only a few feet away from her father. She stooped back for a moment, and launched her right arms to junior's right. She the swung her scythe to his left hip hoping to finally land a blow. However it was not meant to be. Just as her arms were about to hit Jr quickly brought up his scythe and in two slashes far faster then Rose was able to do cut all five of them down to size. As the neon green blood sprayed parts of her Santa outfit, Rose dropped her scythe and screamed in pain. She quickly grew them back but spent a moment to recoil from the pain.

"Not bad Rose, that was a fairly good idea but it's far too easy to stop something as easy as that." Jr said complimenting her. Rose look at him with her eyes burning with rage. "But..." Jr continued. "Let me show you how it's done little lady." With that a brightly neon green surrounded him like an aura. His evolved hood now had the familiar look it did when he had first gained his Nergal powers; in fact he DID have his Nergal powers. Slimy green tentacles and all.

Rose stared blankly at her father, both scared and confused. Jr chuckled. "Surprised I see."

Rose nodded dumbly.

"Well I let your mother reversed the spell the angels had used to suppress my powers in the first place bringing them back to my command." He then added, "Besides you didn't REALLY think you could get away with get one up on your old man THAT easily did you?"

Rose didn't respond to the question.

"Well how long have you had them?" Rose asked instead.

"Since you were born."

Rose said nothing not really sure how to react at the news.

"I've also had extra training with Uncle Nergal so seeing as how I have fifteen years of practice and you only have had a few weeks I think we both know who would beat whom."

You." Rose said grimly.

Jr smiled. "That's right. I think you've gotten the point. Unless you'd rather continue?"  
Rose just stared at him as if he was crazy. "Oh right, stay and continue to get my ass handed to me. Thanks Dad but I'll pass"

Jr then raised him hands up in defense. "Hey, YOU'RE the one who said you wanted the training. So were you happy with the results?"

"No!" Rose said in a bitter tone.

"Well look at it this way Rose, we have the next four summers to work on your fighting!" At this Rose began mental crying to her self. Jr then opened a portal with his scythe and stuck his left leg in. He then turned back to his daughter. 

"Well come on Rose, we promised your mother we'd get back before 7 O clock. And you KNOW how bad a temper your mom has." Rose followed her father and they both returned to their home. Leaving the streets of Zanarkand bare and scattered once more. Only the lone humming sound of Pyrflies to fill the empty air and space.


	19. Chapter 18: Start of an end

Rose started at the wall of her room in her family's castle on her bed and let out a sigh. In the few months that she had been told of her family origin part of her still didn't believe it. Call it either a natural reaction or pure stubbornness but some part of Rose wanted to wake up to a life that DIDN'T include cousins and grandmothers that insulted her ever chance he got or being force fed dishes such as worm spaghetti and eyeballs or soul cream, although truth be told she was slowly becoming better adjusted to the food, make that VERY slowly. Her grandmother still scared the crap out of her half the time. Mandy had taken the idea to show her granddaughter parts of her past to give her the kind of idea of just whom Rose was related too as well trying to finally knock some sense into her annoying prattling teenage mind. Mandy style of course.

"Still can't believe it's been three months already." Rose thought to herself. "And I'm still just as weak as before..."

Slowly Rose got up; it was time to get going. "My parents just HAD to pick now to go on that second honeymoon, didn't they?" Rose thought as she started to make her way down to the training rooms that her grandmother had showed her the day before. As she walked down the Gothic hallways Rose's thoughts went back to the day before. Only yesterday had her long time best friend and all-around oddball Kat told her that she was in fact, a lesbian. Rose had yet to get back to her since then, not out of disrespect but because truth be told she didn't know what to say to her. Rose had mixed feelings about her friends out of the closet secret. Part of her felt hurt and betrayed that her best friend had lied to her for so long, not to mention the fact that Kat was also a pervert of the largest degree.

But Rose also knew that she couldn't really blame her best friend for doing what she did, it even made sense when she looked at it from Kat's point of view. Rose still valued her friendship with Kat, even though they would have to work out some ground rules when they could find the time too. Rose made her way down a large stone stair case. When she reached the bottom she then opened the large wooden room and walked in, bright lights instantly turned on.

"So you came after all Rose?" A voice said impressed at the mere idea.

"Well it's not like I had a whole lot of options grandma." Rose muttered to her self. "Considering my parents me in YOUR care!" Hate would have been too strong a word for Rose's taste. It was more she greatly disliked and feared her grandmother, along with the rest of the Underworld for that matter.

"Of course they did Rose." Mandy said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Because I'm the only one whom seems to want to beat your whining, sniveling, zero potential butt into gear. You're going to become death one day and it's high time you started to act like it. The sooner you do the sooner you can actually GAIN some respect here!"

Rose said nothing and moved her eyes from her grandmother's cold glare.

"A person level of power is based on a class system of grade letters. E-class is the weakest class of demons, only slightly stronger than ordinary humans. Meanwhile, the S-class is the strongest type classification. Each class also has sub-divisions of lower, middle, and upper. People such as myself, your aunt, and your parents are all S class or higher." Mandy explained in a quick but understandable voice.

"You, Rose, are a middle D-class. William on the other hand has work all the way up to upper C class and is constantly becoming more and more powerful everyday."

"You should fallow his example if you have any brains Rose." Mandy added with a slight smile. Rose's left eye twitched. She REALLY hated spending time with her grandmother.

"Are you going to insult me or help me become stronger?" Rose asked with an annoyed look on her face.

"Both actually." Mandy said as she stepped aside from where she was. A large computer with mutable, flashing buttons cross the console. A wide see though glass window showed parts of what looked like a pure white room. "This is one of the many virtual training simulators that we own; its most comment use is to allow our lower ranked solders practice battles. Think if it as a video game but more active and far more violence." Mandy explained as if she was talking to a child. "I won't bore you with the details on how these devices work, just think of it like the Matrix. Oh, and I should also mention that you WILL be forced to fight to the death with the person you shall be facing, a low level angel whom is lower D class. Weaker then your self Rose, as amazing as that is." Many said the last part in an insulting tone. It wasn't that really Mandy hated her own granddaughter, wait, that wasn't right. She did have a strong dislike for Rose and couldn't STAND how annoying she was, that and she thought Rose was a dense, teenage girl with out a real thought floating though her mind, save for boy bands and shopping.

She would show her granddaughter respect when she earned it and not a moment till then. Mandy waited the day when Rose could cause the killing of hundreds of European peasants and not bat an eye. Mandy's plan was to simple toughen up her granddaughter at the point when she at least wouldn't be the laughing stock she was now, not make her eviler then herself. NO ONE was allowed that. Well except for Her, but she was the only exception.

"The door is too you're left, the mission will start as soon as you walk in the room. Your only object is to kill your opponent anyway you wish, be creative and don't bother with your Nergal side either, you won't be able to contact them what so ever at all during the simulation Rose so your going to have to think of something else."

"Well at least that will be ONE good thing about this battle I guess." Rose thought, her Nergal powers were quite annoying and really weren't all the helpful for that matter. She had wondered more then once why she had gotten the Nergal gene at birth, it's not like it was anything new or anything. Not to mention the fact that it made her seems FAR more powerful then she truly was. "But why do I have to kill who ever I'm going to be fighting? I know I'm not squeamish or anything but doesn't trying to take the time to talk something out instead of brothering to just hack someone to bits seem, I don't know SMARTER?" Rose walked to the door which side open Star Wars style. She stopped for a moment impressed by the door before stepping into the room.

A bright flash of light blinded her for a moment and when she opened her eyes again Rose was dumbfounded by what lay before her. What could only be called a winter wonder land lay before the young female devil. Large snowflakes swirled around in the wind as the soft, fluffy white stuff covered the ground as far as the eye could see. Rose could even make a small group of snowmen in the distance when she squinted her eyes enough. Rose had to use all of her self control just from lying down on the ground and making snow angels, or devils in her case may have been. As she looked around at the picture perfect realm before her she remembered why she was here in the first place.

"Still, this place is nice. Shame I can't just relax here." Rose thought grimly to herself. She failed to see the person behind her sneak up and deliver a powerful and perfect roundhouse kick upside Rose's head. Rose felt the cold air rush around her as she went flying forward and landed into a large round monument of snow, which failed to protect her body from most of the impact as she connected with a soft thud. The ringing and sharp pain filled her senses for the next few moments. That kick had really had hurt! "For an angel he sure doesn't seem to have a problem with attack someone when their back is turned" Rose though as she slowly got up from the ground, shaking the snow off of her Santa Clause outfit similar to that of a wet dog.

"Weird." Rose thought, "I'm not that cold as I should be, I think I even feel... warm?" She looked down at her orange body and Santa outfit, it was a nice looking and if it had to be sexy outfit of sort, but at times not the MOST practical thing to ware. Rose had found herself shivering from cold on more then one occasion in the castle due to the outfit's lack of pants. Still, the black high heel boots were a nice touch and Rose was starting to like her family's signature outfit a little more each day, not to mention the boa was surprisingly comfortable one you got you to it.

Rose shook the daydream and pain away from her mind. She then held out a hand a concentrated, her scythe appeared to her. "Sassy, girl. I think it's time mommy put you to work." Rose stared at her impressive looking scythe with a small frown. The shine from it glistened in the sun light. It really was nothing more then a nice looking but basic reapers tool, no special powers or enchanted abilities, but still Rose couldn't help but like her costume made weapon choice none the less. She sighed, "First time for everything."

Rose took a deep breath and gulped, trying to prepare herself for the incoming battle. What normal 15 year old teenage girl was supposed to become a fighter out of the blue? It was like a plot from a bad TV show. She slowly began to walk back to where she had been sent flying moments before, still wondering in the back of her mind why she wasn't cold. As she little by little made her way to her first kill she stopped when she got a clear look at whom she was facing. The girl before her was hot, pure and simple and Rose wasn't gay in the first place! For some reason Rose couldn't bare the thought of harming the girl before her, she was too stunning, too beautiful, too...too... perfect in every way and/or form.

The girl said nothing but gave a perfect, flawless, Ms. America winning smile. This perfect girl certainly DID look the part of an angel, what with the brightly glowing bird wings that sprouted from her shoulder blades; she was even completely with a yellow glowing halo as well.

"My name is Super Awesome Mega Cool Better Then You Mary Sue of Greatness." The angle introduced with a slight bow. "But you can call me Sue for short!" Rose nodded dumbly in disbelief. THIS thing was the angle she was supposed to fight? "My parents and everyone around me love me with every fiber of their being, even the sexual kind!" The female angle prattled on. Their was something about this chick that was REALLY getting on Rose's nerves. She was even more annoying then Will was, and THAT was saying something.

"My name's Rose, Rose Mary Reaper" Rose said in an uncomfortable tone. Sue however just responded with a snort. "Rose? That is SUCH as lame name! Why didn't your parents name you something better like Fate, or Destiny?" Rose felt a little hurt by the girls comment. She knew that her name wasn't THAT original, there were in fact ten other girls with the name Rose beside her self and what was wrong with her name in the first place? From an ironic point of view it made sense, even if she was named after a movie.

"Look, are you going to insult me or are we going to fight?" Rose asked; try not to lose her patience with the twit of a girl.

"Why? It's not like you LIKE fighting so why even bother? You're just a scared little girl!" The angel said in a superficial laugh. Rose opened her mouth and wanted to scream to the girl Sue that she wasn't scared to fight, but oddly enough she stopped herself. "I guess... I guess I really am scared" Rose said more to herself then to Sue. "I guess I really am scared, not only to fight but of what I might become latter on if I do fight, the stuff I'll have to do, the things I'll see. That might not intimidate some people but I'm just a normal girl for crying out loud! A few months ago all I had to worry about was not failing history and flunking life, now I'm expected to become some sort of super sexy succubus!?"

Rose took a small breath, "Well I'm though running, and I'm though with being weak! I'll take the time to train until I've become powerful enough to at least become less of a laughing stock then I already am!" As she said the last sentence Rose felt her face glow slightly red in embarrassment. It was now the moment of truth, everyone needed a win of SOME kind at one point or another.

Sue then began moving back away little by little. Maybe making fun of this girl wasn't the BEST idea in retrospect. "W-Well it's not like you have the-"

"Guts to go though with it?" Rose finished for Sue. "Wrong, I'll go though with it seeing as how I have no choice in the matter, I won't like it but I decided to stop hiding. So you get to be my first kil-" Rose stopped mid sentence as a sharp and burning pain pierced her abdomen, she looked down and was surprised by what she saw. The edge of a pure gold cutlass which had sliced though Rose's Santa outfit and now dug fairly deep within her chest. "You talk too much." Sue said in a cold voice, much unlike her self as she pulled the blade back from Rose's body with a slight tug.

"OK...so... we are going to fight... after all." Rose as she slowly got up, holding her bleeding abdomen and panting as she spoke.

"Of course we are scum. Our brethren have hated each other since the Fall and we are hardly about to start becoming buddy-buddy any time soon, but just remember Mary" Sue spat. "Your one of us..." The last comment left the teenage hybrid confused, how on earth was she one of them? Although Rose did feel an odd similarity between both her and Sue, something she just couldn't shake. The pain in her bleeding abdomen brought Rose back to reality.

Sue then got into a complex and somewhat cliché stance. The next thing Rose knew was a flash of light and burning pain all around her body.

Outside the capital of the Underworld unknown to the queen and teenage reaper-in-training a very strange visitor had only recently appeared from a pure white rift. This girl was an angel was well but not as annoying or quite as good looking as Sue was and shade fair more skilled then the digital one Rose was being brutally killed by. Her wings and body size were diminutive if she was ever compared to her winged brethren; she had a shapely body that looked about 12 to 13 years old in height.

She was in fact 16. As far as her armor went it was of typical angelic fashion. A glowing, protective shield like chain mail lay underneath a somewhat girlish looking fairly thick, jumpsuit styled armor, which glowed a mixture of a pure golden yellow and light pink as all female angels. The breastplate glowed a holy white as it hummed with blessed power. The armor boots were also glowing, but instead a hot pink as well as the fact that they were as pointed as a triangle. With each step she took her armor clanged together loudly, however although this would have prove a poor choice for a knight, the girl walked with out worry.

On her right shoulder she bore a lime green colored cross on it as a sign of her eternal devotion to her creator and eternal Savior, the God Almighty as well as her rank. Lime green meant she was a Agathinon, fancy title aside it only meant that she was a warrior grunt if anything less, although she did aspire to become more like her mother, a powerful guardian angel named Clarz. The reason for her being in the Underworld, the place where only the lowest of the low scum lived in her opinion was not a reassuring matter. By order of her Superiors, AKA mom she was supposed to take the Nergal half of the Underworld princess's powers and take them into her own body for Heaven's own use.

In all truth she WAS scared, but she knew she would succeed in the end. Even if she WAS going up against the daughter of the famous angel killer, know only as the Crimson Death among her kin. Her mother Clarz was the only one that Her had never been able to kill for whatever reason, and it was NOT that they were polar opposites. No doubt CD's daughter would prove extremely powerful, being both the spawn of both damnation and death, she herself was a low C class but she could not show weakness. Not now. She was sure she would be victorious. As sure as her name was Havon.


	20. Chapter 19:Angelic dealings

AN: No fighting this chapter, but only one after this one until this fanfic is complete and I can move on too the sequels:AN

* * *

Chapter 19: Angelic dealings

The Underworld, home to demons and mortals so bad not even hell would take. It then comes to a surprise to any Underworld resident that there would be an angel of all beings would walk its dark, dank capital where the castle lay at the far edge of the city. One would think that the city would have a fantasy or Medieval. You would be wrong on SO many levels, the capital as well as the rest of the Underworld was fairly advance despite the archetypes one would normal think of. Even with her super moral up bringing Havon couldn't help but look around at the multiple skyscrapers and buildings that littered the hard rock group she stood upon.

This place WAS quite impressive but she had work to do! "It seems the transport spell was off, I was supposed to land in the castles basement, hack my way in to the computer and take the princesses Nergal half with the spell that Sir Craion had developed for me..." She turned her head from left to right slowly taking in her surroundings. The spell in question had been recently made at the suggestion and support of Sir Lottery and Sir Craion, a long respected an experienced angel warrior who had great knowledge of how the minds of demons and sinners worked. Both of them along with Havon's mother and many others were members of a special council in Heaven.

The spell was really more a orb, no larger then a baseball and pure white in color located in her right armor sleeve which she could easily bring down to her had if needed. Havon had heard of the damage the Underworld's prince had caused when she was just a child, she shuttered to think of the sort of damage a devil would be capable of with those sorts of powers at their disposal. She would only need to convince the Nergal parasite to join in her own body which shouldn't be a hard thing to do. Once she did she was to leave as fast as she could before any problems would be raised. Havon stopped walking, this was taking too long! Flying would be MUCH faster anyways. With that Havon spread out her wings and slowly rose into the air and flew off to castle with a hard core look on her face.

* * *

Both Rose and the "Super mega awesome" angel shorten to Sue had both been fighting a less then impressive battle. Both girls had long since forgotten both their weapons and their magic and the fight had more or less become a cat fight at this point. Complete with biting, scratching, hair pulling and the rare insult. On the computer screen Mandy let out a deep sigh of disappointment. Why did her granddaughter have to be THIS weak? What was worse was that Rose was barely winning the fight in the first place, if anything Sue was wining half the time and Rose was the only who was barely hanging on. Mandy turned her head away from the glass just as Rose was getting an upper cut to the jaw in embarrassment. Maybe they should have just put Rose on the basics of the basics, get her to focus attacks at targets from a distance and work on it from there. It was clear that the last thing she was going to be was a natural. She looked longingly at the keyboard. Maybe giving Rose her Nergal powers wouldn't hurt, it was odds are the only why she was going to win that cat fight she was in. Just as she got near the console Mandy froze. Something wasn't right; an odd power had entered the castle. A holy power, a real angel was in the Underworld but the question was why? 

Mandy simple sat down on the chair and decided to do nothing. There was no way she would be able to reach this threat in time and besides what was the worse that could happen?

* * *

Havon looked around at the thousand upon thousands of computer hard drives with awe. It had taken far less time then even Havon thought it was going to reach the room. Praise be to God. Each pure black machine hummed in perfect and uninterrupted harmony. It was truly a sight to behold. As far as the eye could see there were the devices working together with out any sort of problems. "Amazing, there is nothing like this in Heaven..." Havon said to herself and no sooner she did then she shook her head furiously No, no, no, no, no, no! She would not give into temptation that easily! 

She was an angel, a being that worked for the greater and supreme good and for the greatest deity of all time, the all knowing god almighty, giving into desire was for human mortals, mortals and devils. Now where was that main computer control? Havon began to scan the area around her slowly. There! In the distance she could make out a large gray square in the distance. The holy knight ran to the object with a powerful sprint and in a matter of seconds was standing no more then a yard from it. Havon slowly closed her eyes and concentrated. She could feel ever atom of her being slowly being turned into data. The sensation around her felt as if every bit of her being was slowly being striped away but oddly enough it wasn't painful. All of her physical senses were slowly being turned into gigabytes and in a matter of nano seconds all that was left was a dim awareness of some kind. "Brace your self spawn of damnation! Your judgment has come for thee!" With that a bright white light blinded whatever Havon had for eyes as she entered the snowy realm.

* * *

Both Rose and Sue stared at each other, lying on the ground neither having the energy left to move. Sue was barely consciences at this point and was for the most part black and blue for the color of her face and arm one of which was badly sprained as well. Both of them and matching black eyes opposite to their faces. Rose wasn't much better off. 

She was once again battered about but not as bad as before. Rose was still bleeding a bit from the stab from that blade which thankfully had not be injected with enough Angelic Fire to be deadly, it was still giving a sharp stinging feel but that was it. Rose also knew that her body did hurt quite a bit. That cat fight had taken a lot out of her. So Rose just lay out on the snows allowing it to slowly pile up on her. This was idiotic, what kind of family forced her into fights expecting her to win even when the person she was fighting was weaker then she was, and she couldn't even do that right! What ever happened to going back to basics?

The 15 year old hybrid decided to just take a moment and relax in the snow; it wasn't like either of them was going to go anywhere any time soon. It was then that Rose heard an odd sound in the distance. Must be the wind or her mind play tricks on her.

_**"Mistress"** _A voice said a soft, low tone. It was somewhat creepy considering the Christmas like setting.

Rose slowly sat up, trying her best to ignore the pain in her abdomen but with little success. That was NOT the wind.

**_"Mistress"_** The voice said again this time much louder and a little worried. Rose's eyes widened with fear and confusion. It was her Nergal side! But that didn't make any sense; her grandmother said she was not going to be able to contact her Nergal side during the battle. Did she reconsider when she saw how badly she was losing?

The Nergal half which had access to their mistress's thoughts and memories decided to speak,_**"No, it was not her greatness that allowed us to be with you. A real angel of Heaven as found her way into the training sim and will soon be here in a matter of moments" **_The soul hungry half thought as they communicate to their host mentally. _**"We are not sure the reason for her trespass but we do know that she has of far greater power then you yourself currently hold, no offence my lady"**_

Rose was about to answer back when a strange blackness over took all her senses. Rose lost all sense of time and feeling, she didn't know where she was or how long she had been there or how to even get back for that matter. Then something struck Rose's self awareness like an arrow. Slowly but surly she could feel her physical body and senses return to her. When Rose was finally able to open her eyes she was some what taken back by what was around her now. Gone now was the snow and winter wonderland and in its place was a pure blackness that now surrounded the brown haired she-devil. Rose looked around bewildered by the change in setting.

Havon looked at the empty space around her, void of all light, hope and sense of belonging. Deep down part of her was a little intimidated but she would show no weakness. Not now not ever!

"Nergal!" Havon yelled out to the black space expecting an answer back. "I know that thou art here, show your self you parasite!" Havon barked.

"No need to yell dear, I'm right here." A gentle voice said from behind her. Havon spun quickly around and was only a few inches away from the original Nergal himself. In all his green glory.

Havon opened her moth to speak but Nergal cut her off. "There's no need to explain your self Havon, I know why your here. You want to try and convince me to join in your body so you may be examined in your home realm in hopes to further the greatness to your proud race. Now correct me if I am wrong but that is more or less it in a nut shell right?"

Havon nodded slowly growling as she did this. This ring worm scum must have most likely had read her mind when she had entered the hosts mind. Slowly Havon asked, "So will thou do it?" Much to her surprise Nergal nodded yes. "But the choice is only partly up to me, you'll have to ask the other one now that you put Rose in that small loop of space." he said. "And unlike Rose SHE won't give up her birth powers as easily." Both Nergal and Havon were now facing the same direction.

Havon looked at the suite wearing demon scum with a raised eye brow. Had she heard him right? Who or what was this other one?

"He means me bitch!" A loud and rude voice called out from the darkness. Red particles slowly began to form. In a manner similar to a jigsaw puzzle the red dust slowly began to take the shape of a large puffy like cloud. In seconds the cloud began to reshape itself and took the form of a person. As the last bits of the mist wore off a person who looked very similar to Rose now stood before Havon and Nergal. Although she still had the same short, mud brown hair and black horns on her forehead as well as the signature Santa outfit there was something about this girl that wasn't Rose. It was more then just the fact that her eyes were a darker shade of red. There was some kind of anger, a malign aura of sorts that surrounded her. Something that Rose had always lacked. This girl was more assured of her self then Rose was, vainer if anything less.

"Name Rose." The girl said with a sneer. "The real one, unlike that spineless, no talent, loser that's in control almost all the time!" Havon couldn't help but take a step back in confusion. Two people sharing the same body? That was such a cliché it was almost laughable. "Rose" must have seen the unimpressed look on Havon's face. The devil hybrid's eyes narrowed down in anger and hate, she then growled in a deep and deadly voice, "Listen you little Redeemer knock off bitch, I know that my existence is hardly the most original thing on the block. And do you want to know something?" "Rose" took a step forward. She in said in a causal voice, "I don't care. I'm not here to claim to be original I'm here because my parents are imbeciles! If I had never seen Alex die then I wouldn't be in this mess!"

Havon said nothing not wanting to anger the girl and get on her bad side.

"But I won't bore you with my life story, because that's not why your here? Now is it?" "Rose" said with a malign smile. "Let make a deal of sorts then, as much as I could try to avoid stereotypes at this point." "Rose" offered. "I WILL hand over my Nergal powers IF you make me the dominated mind and leave the little baby to me. It laughable that the "real" Rose would ever do anything productive with them and truth be told kid they REALLY do get annoying after a while." "Rose" paused for a moment to let the idea sink in. Havon looked back at her with a pensive look in her eyes. This was far too easy, then again who said anything about her keeping up her end of the bargain?

"Thou dose have a deal demon." Havon said holding out her hand for a handshake with the orb spell hidden in the palm. "Rose" held out her own hand and they shook, no soon they did this however the assimilation started. A Nergal green bond of energy covered both arms which spiraled from girl to girl. Slowly "Rose" could feel the beast like traits fade from her being. In a matter of second the transfer was complete and the wall of energy slowly faded back into the orb which was now glowing a bright and powerful green.

As "Rose examined her arm she turned to Havon."I kept up my side of the deal now do the same or else." She ordered.

Havon couldn't help but chuckle. "I don't keep deals with demon, slime. However I shall leave you a parting gift. "Havon snapped both her fingers and a glowing aura of white light surrounded the brasher Rose. It went as quickly as it had come and "Rose" looked quite perplexed. "This will allow you to communicate with and at times take over with your other self." Havon explained. With that both Havon and Nergal disappeared in blinding flashes of light leaving "Rose" alone.

"Well can't say I didn't PARTLY see this coming." "Rose" sighed to herself as she brought both versions of herself back to reality.

Rose groaned for a moment from the monster headache. What had happened? The last thing she remembered was her Nergal half warning her about an angel. The rest was a big blank. Rose looked around to see where she was. Instantly she saw her grandmother only a few feet away from her with an annoyed look on her face. There was neither darkness or snow nor Sue in sight. Most likely Mandy had shut off the fight and walked in. Might as well be as good as time as any to play suck up. "Grandma if this is about me losing to that annoying angel then-" But the death glare from her blond and beautiful grandmother told her instantly to shut up.

"I've called your parents and their waiting for us in the other room Rose." Mandy said as she yanked her granddaughter up by the arm and they made their way back to the room.

"You called my parents?" Rose said in disbelief still not over her memory blank as she was pulled along by Mandy.

"Did I not just say that? Anyways as much as a shock as this might come to you Rose an angel attacked you and we need to know what happened."

_"What attack? I don't remember anything that happened."_ Rose thought and no sooner she did then a second voice added her two cents in. _"She means me dumb ass." _At this both Mandy and Rose stopped just out side the doorway. "Well are you going to stand there or are we going to see my mom and dad cause if so I'm going to give them a good piece of my mind!" The other Rose thought out loud in a rude voice. Both Mandy and Rose looked and each other and stepped though the doorway with both Her and Grim Jr awaiting them in chairs. As if life wasn't hard enough this happens...

* * *

AN:I did manage to write most of this within the span of one day so forgive me if it is crappy. I own only Rose, who now scores a low border line sue on the Mary Sue tests! The final chapter should for the most part leave on a cliffhanger of sort but I do have most of this planed out so no worries:AN 


	21. Chapter 20: RGT conclusions

Chapter 20: Rose's Grim tales conclusions

Heaven, the reward for those of the faithful and good. Hell to those who followed the path evil. And too many, a utopia of supreme greatness. With its clean, shining fields and high standards, and lack of evil it would seem to any mortal living there that it was truly an eternal paradise. Of course no normal resident of Heaven would ever guess that there would be normal things such as schools or a military of any kind. At the holy kingdom's large, light infused gates a sudden flash of light was brought forth from someone only with the powers of light could do. The pillar of light slowly faded and Havon stood and looked up and the gate to her home land, how she had missed it! The Nergal parasite lay contained in the orb spell, unable to act or move. As Havon slowly made her way past the opening gates she couldn't help but smile. The mission had been easy, almost TOO easy. The vain fool and proved even easier to trick then she would have thought.

But Havon could pat her self on the back latter; right now she had to report to her superior and mother and tell her of her success. Maybe then she could finally join the council. But first a trip back to her room at the academy. In another flash of light Havon teleported herself back to her old familiar room that had been home for most of her life. When she returned Havon looked around at the room before her.

It was a bare, plain room with nothing more in it then a simple bed and wooden oak dresser. There were no widows around and the room was lit by lamps filled with Angelic Fire yet oddly enough there was no lack of light as almost all corners of the room were lit up nicely. On the dresser, which held only daily armor which all military angels were required to wear, sat a somewhat plain and very used standard cutlass. The once great glow that radiated off the blade was now so dull it was no more then a night light. Havon blinked back a few tears, after to day she would no longer be a low ranking solider but a member of one of Heavens great army sectors, to be on the same team as her mother it was more of an honor then she thought she deserved. A low knock came from her wooden door and Havon looked up with a startled look on her face.

"May I come in?" A female voice asked on the other side.

* * *

Mandy, Rose, Her and Grim Jr were now sitting around in the center of the Underworld library, having discussed all that had happened to Rose within the past half an hour. Both parents had been fairly surprised by the revelation of Rose's other side who they had dubbed "Rose 2" for the reason that they weren't very creative when it came to names. The conversation had been a fairly ugly one, Rose 2 had given both her parents quite an ear full and it had taken a good few minutes for everyone calm down. They had no need to worry about anyone coming in unexpectedly as the library it self was almost a maze of sorts with in tower like bookcases. 

"So what do you two plan to do about the loss of our Nergal half?" Rose 2 screamed loudly causing Rose to tremble from the ever growing headache she had gained from the conversation. Didn't that whiny brat EVER shut up? Her let out a deep sigh. "Look Rose, honey. We're not sure what to do given how... odd things have turned out..." She finished as she searched for the right word. "But we'll just have to make do for now."

"What I would like to know is why a certain SOMEONE didn't bother to step in when she saw that her own granddaughter was in danger and her own son and daughter-in-law had to come back early from a well deserved vacation because the someone who's name I will not mention was too lazy to get off her butt and do something for someone other then herself for once!" With that the son of death slammed his body fist on the table causing a small tremor.

Both Rose and Her looked at Grim Jr with perplexed looks. Who knew he had it in him? Mandy however simple gave her son the all too familiar death glare at which the skeleton quickly backed down in fear.

"Sorry mom..."

Mandy let down her death glare. If her son still thought he could stand up to her he was sadly mistaken. "Well what ever you two plan on doing leave me out of it!" Mandy said sharply. "I'm not about to waste time with some sad sack of my so-called granddaughter, when her butt has been whooped into gear then come see me..." With that evil reincarnated stormed out of the tome storage room in an angry huff. Leaving mother, farther, and daughter with an annoying, mental counterpart stuck in Rose's head.

"Well that went just great." Her said dryly. "Your mother never was the helping others type was she?"

Jr shook his head no. The day Mandy turned out to help someone else other then herself was the day Heaven would allow his wife and daughter in. In other words it was preposterous and wasn't going to happen any time soon. Both parents then looked over at their daughter.

"Rose it is clear that we have been expecting too much of you." Her said.

"So your mother was thinking of getting you back to the basic of the basics." Grim Jr said putting a hand over on his wife as he talked. "Stuff like really teaching you how to use some of the simpler spells and using them on unmoving targets, also teaching you a little hand to hand if we can find the time."

With that Rose let out a sigh, "Hey don't even think for a moment that I like sharing my body with a little baby like you!" Rose 2 thought bitterly. Oh will you shut up! Rose screamed mentally back at her. Both parents gave their daughter a caring glance. Knowing there was nothing left they could do the three decided to return to their second home of Vickson, Ohio. Not yet aware of how dangerous the situation truly was.

* * *

"You may... mother..." Havon said in a hallow voice still lost from her memories of her years of training at the school that had been her home. Slowly the wood door opened inward and in stepped a women who looked quite similar in physical appearance. She had glowing blood red crimson hair which flowed down towards her shoulder blades. On her right shoulder lay the same cross that her daughter and all angels infused to them at their creation or birth, but hers was the same blood red as her hair. Her body was well built, not heavy with fat or muscle but at the same time neither a lightweight either. Clarz's armor covered almost all of her body save for the neck and head. 

"Nervous are you daughter?" Clarz asked with a comforting smile. "I take it your mission was a success then?"

Although Havon did not look her mother in the eye she nodded yes.

"But let me guess, it was almost TOO easy for your tastes? Correct?" Clarz asked as if she had read her daughters mind. Havon gave a slow nod.

"You will miss this place, will you not? The place that has been your home since the day you were born. To leave it and never see it again would not be easy for anyone dear daughter." Clarz said. "But you must not let the pain of past memories stop you from your duty." she said in a more stern tone. "Instead you must look forward to the future for your hope and power. Now come and bring your blade with you Havon, your ceremony shall start soon and we would wish not to keep my fellow council members waiting, now would we?"

With that both mother and daughter set off for their meeting. With each step Havon took towards the room the more her heart began to pump more blood to the rest of her body. In her armor her body was starting to sweat and stick from the fear, thankfully she would not have to remove it during her inauguration to her mother's team. Her blade lay in its enchanted scabbard, attached to her right hip bone. The orb lay still in her hand, the Nergal parasite seemed to grow more and more restless with each passing moment. Before she knew it Havon was standing before her soon to be fellow council members. She already knew the aged Sir Lottery, an angel who knew quite a good bit about the minds of demons and the inner working of mortals. He also had a look in his eyes that said as if he knew something you didn't. To his left as always was Sir Craion, a little rash from time to time but a good soul none the less. The last person she recognized was her mother who next to Sir Lottery was the only one smiling at her, mentally wishing her luck. The other many some council members looked as if they would crack if they would smile like a stone statue. Only difference was that statues, stone or not didn't have light based powers.

"My fellow councilmen, I will not deny that I feared for my daughters' safety when she was assigned this mission." Clarz scanned over each members face before continuing. "But none the less she has come back unharmed and her journey has proved fruit full, I am proud to call her my daughter." At this Havon gave a small blush of embarrassment. A small murmur of agreement rang throughout the large white room. "And now I ask that my daughter become one of us, if anyone as a reason for why she should not join speak now." At this moment Havon held her breath. The moment of truth was upon her. Would she be accepted or rejected, to gain a new rank in life or stay the same for the rest of her existence?

"If I may interrupt." Sir Lottery asked.

"As if anyone would stop you if you did." Sir Craion muttered in distaste under his breath too low for anyone to hear.

"I have no doubt in my mind that your daughter will make a fine member to our council and not to sound disrespectful but I would wish to hurry along her inauguration, I have slightly... more important things to talk about then what a forgive me, mere child will do in our group."

Clarz shot Lottery a death glare who in return ignored it. What could be more important then her daughter's inauguration?

"Very well then..." Clarz said in a less then energetic and flat tone. She then turned her head to her daughter and asked in a stern voice, "Havon, do you swear on your existence and angel hood to uphold our beliefs and cause? Do you swear to smite evil wherever it may lie. And above all do you swear that no soul is beyond redemption?"

Havon nodded her whole body shaking as she answered, "Yes, yes I do."

"Very well then. It is with great pride that I grate thee the class of Planetar. Havon's eyes widened. The Planetar were mighty generals of Heaven's armies that also help powerful mortals on missions of good, particularly those that involve battles with fiends, devils, or corrupt mortals. To be offered that title at her level was an indescribable honor. Havon stood speechless, unsure of what to say.

"Havon, there is a seat for you. You are no longer required to stand." Clarz said bringing her daughter back to reality. Havon quickly did so blushing a little as she moved in between two male angels she did not know.

"Now if I may bring up a slightly more interesting topic." Lottery said in a dryly. "We have long since known that the son of death as well as his wife and daughter have been living on earth for the past 15 years." Clarz couldn't help but roll her eyes. Well of course they knew that! Every member from every council knew that.

"However I have reason to believe that they may in fact be using the town of Vickson, Ohio as a recruitment ground to raise an army to build up their forces and attack us." No sooner did Lottery finish talking then the table of council members burst into a gospel of whispers. There was no way the Underworld would stage an attack on them, what reason would they have for it?

"What information do you have for such an accusation?" Craion shouted as he smashed both his fists on the table, causing it to quiver a little from the hit.

Lottery tilted his head to Craion and said, "They already have taken one resident, a boy by the name of Dan Goldberg. It is my fear that those three will soon have the whole town under their control..." The aged angel paused for a moment to let the information sink in. "I have already gotten permission from His greatness God to strike our foes, taken we give them a week to prepare themselves as so our battle is on the up and up. We have only one week to prepare ourselves for battle, I ask that you only leave gaining the numbers to me as well as membership any of whom I may come across in cause one of us is to die before the seven days are up."

"If God has left this duty to only us then there is no way we can do it, we have neither the numbers nor members to pull something off this large." Craion pointed out. His side of the table as well as Clarz whispered to each other in agreement.

"Ah, but our job is to sniff out evil before it is allowed to bud is it not?" Lottery countered back, causing the right side of the table to burst into its own mutterings of agreement.

"The fact is Craion the choice is not up to you, let's be fair and settle this with a vote shall we? All in favor of going to battle with the Underworld?" At this all of his side of the table raised their hands causing Craion to growl like a rabid dog. "And all opposed?" At this everyone but Havon raised their hand, she simple sat were she was undecided and unsure of who to choose.

"Well, well. It seems we are at an impasse here ladies and gentlemen. It seems we both have the same number of votes on each side and now the tiebreaker lies with our newest member Havon" Lottery said in a fake surprised tone. He then turned his head and looked right at the girl and asked, "So which one will it be? Stay here and gain better control of your new power or jump right into battle to prove your self worthy of your mothers praise and rank?"

For the longest time Havon said nothing. After what seemed like forever to the 16 year old she had made her decision. "I say... we fight!" Havon said with a bit of rising confidence. Lottery smiled, "We there you have it folks! In one week on April 22 2007, we will fight and defeat the uprising evil before it spreads!"

"Meeting adjourned." With that the council members slowly rose from their seats and left the meeting room one by one, save for Lottery. After the last member had left the room and he knew he was alone Lottery began to chuckle to himself.

"I still can't believe those bird brains have yet to figure out my name." With that the old man slowly started to warp and morph. In a matter of seconds he was no longer anything humanoid but instead the powerful demon Violator. His new body was about three or two time the size of his other body. "Eat your heart out Mammon!" The moment he did so the large metal door crashed down with a thundering thud. Craion stood in the door way with the point of his blade pointing at Violator and let out a snarl of anger. Sir Craion then glared at Violator and yelled out; "What have you done with Sir Lottery demon! Speak now and I MAY spare you your life!"

Violator rolled his blood red eyes back, "You moron, there never WAS a lord Lottery. Take my name and take off the V and I and A and O, replace them with a Y and an extra T and you have my name. I've been "Sir Lottery" since day one!" Violator replied crisply.

Oddly enough Craion smiled as if he had always known that. "Thought as much, I was the only one who ever had the backbone to stand up to you and there was something I never did trust about you! So what is your plan then, to take over Hell and Heaven as well as the Earth?"

At this Violator started to giggle. The giggle fit soon quickly turned into a full cause of laughter. It took a moment for the demon to get his breath his breath back. "Who...do I...look like too you boy"? Violator asked as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Tento Raijin? Well I'm not! I for one lucked out when Al and I landed in this universe by that pin head Mammon. Not only is this Earth NOT destined for Armageddon but Malebolgia is a pasty compared to the one from MY universe! I am simply doing this out of boredom, that and I DO want my old masters position at some point. But it's mostly just I and some alleys I've picked up experimenting a little."

Craion readied his broadsword for a killing stroke. "Very well then SIR Violator." Craion spat sacristy. "Then on the oath that I swore when I become an angel mark my words; YOU SHALL PARISH!" With that his wings sprang out of his armor, there light glowing like a lamplight. Craion's feet slowly began to hover off the ground until he was completely air born.

Violator simply yawned with a bored look on his face. Clearly he was not impressed.

Craion said nothing but his face tightened becoming harder by the second. He then shot at Violator like a bullet, a holy light infused bullet that is. He then raised his sword up high above his body, ready to strike the demon down where he sat. What happened after this did not matter to him, only that he took this threat down was the only thing going though his mind. His sword was now with in striking distance. He swung the large sharpened piece of holy metal down with all his might and an insane smile on his face.

There was a moment of silence which was quickly broken by the ringing of metal on metal.

Violator sighed and shook his head in disappointment, "You do know that you didn't have to do that, and that I was more the capable of killing this little fly right?"

What had just happened did not quite register on Craion's brain. It took him a moment to figure out what had happened.

"I know that, I just thought you could use the back up is all." A large dark skinned and orange haired man with pure black armor that covered almost all of his body held back Craion's sword back with a pure black blade of his own which had a slightly curvy arrow end on it. His armor also had some kind of gold ruin for show on it as well. Craion tried to move his foe back but the mystery man didn't even budge an inch. Craion then tried to put all of his energy in moving him but only to get the same result. The man then gave a malign smirk which sent shivers down Craion's spine.

"Just who do you think you are trying to move boy?" The man spoke with an evil and heavy voice, the very sound seemed to crush Craion's willpower. "I am the King of Evil, holder of the Triforce of power as well as the powers of the goddess Din! One of the creators of the realm of Hyrule! And you think you can move me?" At this the King of Evil gave a snort of annoyance. "You are a fool if you think that." he growled. He then took one hand off his hilt and it started to glow a purple aura. After a moment of charging he launched his punch at Craion's abdomen.

"Warlock punch!" The darkness infused fist connected, melting past the normal protected armor like a candy bar. Craion felt the burning pain as the malign blow slowly sunk into his rib cage, crushing most if not all if them in one blow. Craion let out a splurge of blood which landed on the stone floor and quickly soaked into the ground leaving a trace of darkened ground in its place. He let out a moan of pain from the aftermath.

"Don't just stand there Ganondork, kill the little bugger." Violator said growing annoyed tone. Ganon's left eye twitched. He summoned two black and purple colored orbs of energy. He brought both hands out with his palms open and let out a battle cry. A small wave of the same colored energy erupted from Ganon's hands and the ray quickly consumed Craion body in a matter of seconds. When the darkness faded there was nothing left of his existence. Nothing was left, not even a blacken outline of ash from his body or spare atom of his very being was left.

With the deed now done Ganon turned his head and snarled. "If I have told you once I have told you a thousands times, MY NAME IS GANON OR GANONDORF, NOT GANONDORK!"

"Yea, yea, yea. Complain to someone who cares." Violator muttered under his breath not really giving a crap about the name deal.

Ganon then took a moment to get his anger under control. When he did he asked; "So what are our plans now, when you freed me you promised that I would be able to return to my home land with enough power in a time with out the Triforce of Wisdom or Courage wielders to stop my plans of conquest by anyone else. "

"And I will, make no mistake. But right now you still owe me one from freeing you from the Sacred Realm. Besides, I have some big plans for both Mr. Goldberg and Miss. Havon."

"Actually that was something I wanted to talk to you about, Violator!" A new voice said. Both Ganon and Violator looked up and saw a man, covered in all darkness but one could still easily make out facial and cloth features on his body. A pure black cane with a silver handle rested in his right hand which was being used to support his body as he leaned on it, smiling all the while.

Violator let out a deep sigh, "It's about time you got here Dick." Ganon said nothing as he sheathed his sword back into its black scabbard. There was something about this man that told him not to cross him.

Dick's smile widened, "Forgive me Violator, I would have come sooner but I deiced to give Mr. big, bad King of Evil some time to cool off." Dick oddly enough said this in quite a polite tone despite the insult. Ganon again said nothing; he was not one to wear his heart on his sleeve. Dick then removed his body from his cane and slowly walked towards both men. When he was but inches away from the demons face he said, "I passed the message to Masahiro and I will lead him to Sadako and little Sakura when the fight starts, in exchange of the Black chapter like you promised you would get me when all is said and done."

"By the way if I might ask what are your plans for Miss Rose Mary during the upcoming battle?" Dick asked keeping the same creepy smile on his face as he spoke.

"Don't really care what happens to the girl." Dick's cane then shot out to Violator's neck and growled, "Wrong answer demon! The girl has no special destiny aside from her birth right or is at the least a natural when it comes to fighting but I KNOW what she will become and I will wish to fight her one day. My advice if you want to live make sure Rose makes in though you're little war live, have I made myself clear!"

"All right, all right I get it. Geez, I'll make sure the girl doesn't die. Don't know why you're so interested in her, it's not like she'll ever become an S class demon or anything."

With that Dick removed his cane from the insane demon's neck. He then said coldly, "That Black chapter had BETTER be worth it Violator otherwise I would not waste my time with something so beneath me." With that the dark lord faded back into the shadows of the room and disappeared.

Ganon said nothing. There was one only one person he wanted to fight. Nergal Jr, the strongest warrior in the Underworld and only holder of the soul devouring blade known as the soul edge not to be taken in by it's evil. A sword that ate souls, that could come in quite handy against a certain princess and green wearing elf hero.

GT by bleedman

Grim Jr, Her, Minnie by bleedman

TBC, Jack Skellington, Sally, and all other related charters c) Tim Burton

Spawn, Violator, Cogliostro owned by Todd McFarlane

Mandy and Grim own by Cartoon network

Dick owned by Eylam and cgi1

Ganon owned by Nintendo

Black chapter idea owned by Yoshihiro Togashi (creator of Yu Yu Haskusho)

Rose, Will, Dan, Kat, Hyde and Edgar owned by Skyler Wilson.

* * *

AN:Wow, almost 4500 words. Can anyone say improved much in a short amount of time? Something I feel I should put, Kat is gay and is very perverse. Just in case some of you never got that bit. What else to say, well I'll get around to writing GT: Reformation when I feel like it. And expect it to have some "borrowed themes" from Griddles lifelines saga, and by borrowed I mean they follow similar plots. character development of both side, big bad fight of doom, and then the after math.

As for what to expect from Reformation here are a few things I would like to do; tie in the Ring so it fits in a little more with the GT storyline, add in some more crossovers, make the fights a LOT less one sided then what was in lifelines, more of general back story on Vickson Ohio as well as add in a family member of either Dan or Kat's, Sakura long lost farther finaly shows up. And some more crap I won't bother to spoil for now. Oh, and all the future characters that die are STAYING dead. No time travel at the last moment.. Sutff like that and in other news I am now open for line art to color in on my DA accout:AN


End file.
